My Kind Of Girl
by PeetaLuver98
Summary: "It's like he never broke his back…" Johnny lives through his injures with the help of a miracle. He meets a girl who was different,but he liked her. What happens when she moves back to California? JohnnyxOC DarryxOC *REWRITTEN*
1. I

_**Author's note: Okay well Hi guys (and girls) Well I'm back writing and I've revised this chapter a little bit so… enjoy(: **_

_**~PeetaLuver98**_

**Chapter 1 (Ponyboy's POV)**

I stood on my porch looking out over my small greaser town. Ever since Johnny reminded me that even the toughest greaser can be seen as gallant I don't feel embarrassed to be a Grease. God, do I miss those days. So here we are a month from Dally's…um…passing. I'll never forget getting dragged away from our rubble scene to go see Johnny in the hospital. Johnny tells me to stay gold and then passes out into a coma. Of course Dallas and I had no idea. I thought he died. Dallas must have thought he died also because, he ran off and killed himself because he was so depressed about Johnny's "death". Johnnycake came out of his coma only about three days ago. And yeah; he's different.

It scared me when I went to go see him and I suddenly remembered that he won't be able to walk. I turned the corner and entered his room. I was shocked at how weak and different he looked. The second Johnny saw me come in the room he gave me a smile. I was glad to see my best friend happy. "Pony," Johnny exclaimed, "did you talk to the doctor?"

I looked at him wondering why he wanted me to talk to the doctor. Was he okay? He looked fine. Why would he be so happy if the news was bad? After a few seconds of reasoning I decided to walk over to the Doctor. "Uh, Hey Doc," I wanted to ask the one question that has been in my mind all this week, "Will Johnny…be able to walk?"

Asking that's harmless question burned. I didn't want to hear that he wouldn't. It would just make things so much worst for the poor kid. I thought about all the times he has ran around with the gang. To picture him stuck at home with abusive, alcoholic parents while he's in a wheelchair burned like acid. Everything I thought wasn't very positive.

Then the Doctor turned around. His ashy blond hair looked as if it had been attacked by a bear. His eyes had dark circles underneath showing that this man had not slept a wink. "That boy…" his voice cracked, "that boy…should be dead."

I looked at the Doctor is disbelief. I knew it was true. That day I saw Johnny go into a coma was a miracle. He should be dead. "But can he walk?" that's all I wanted to know. The other things scared me. "It's like he never broke his back…"the doctor sounded sort of scared, "I looked at the x-rays all night…"

I stared at the man in complete disbelief. I shook my head, "No jokes, Mr. Okay? The guy in there is my best friend and I want a straight answer. Will he be able to walk?" the doctor took a deep breath and ran his hands through is disheveled hair. "Son," the Doc started in again, "do you believe in miracles?"

I was taken back. It's not too often that somebody brings up religion to me. I mean Johnny and I used to go to church until we brought the boys and they made a huge scene. Johnny and I were too embarrassed to go back. "Actually…" I sighed. I was having a hard time answering that, "I do." He chuckled with absolutely no emotion. He resembled a ghost in the hollow shell of a man. "Count your blessings. That boy is here do to a higher power." The doctor smiled weakly; still looking over the levels and such completely puzzled. "Thanks doc." With that I walked back into Johnny Cade's room.

I didn't know how to take all this. I was more scared then anything, and thankful to whoever "up there" let him live. "Hey Johnnycake," I smiled trying to mask the fear I really was feeling, "You can walk I hear?"Johnny smiled, "I need physical-whatcha-ma-call-it but, I'll be back with the gang in a month or two." He looked so proud to say that. Unlike he used to.

A nurse in her mid 40's walked into the room. "Ponyboy Curtis?" she asked. "Yes?" I answered while looking at her appearance; her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. She tapped her foot irritated. "Your time is up. Somebody else can visit now." Her voice was so flat and cold. She instantly annoyed me.

I walked out and told Two-bit that it was his turn to go in. I then just sat next to soda and I put my head on his shoulder. Soda kept quiet and didn't prod me for any information. After about twenty minutes Soda spoke, "Are you ready to go, little buddy?"

"What time is it?" I questioned. Soda looked at the clock on the wall, "Well its 7:30 you took up most of the visiting time for Two-bit…" I mentally smacked myself in the face. "Oh." That's all I could really say. I sat up and did a big yawn. "Let's go home before we all pass out cold here in the hospital." Soda said with that famous smile of his.

On the car ride home nobody said a word. Were they too tired, or did they know about Johnny being a miracle? I don't know. All I know is that Johnny will be back in a month and everything will be back to normal… Well, besides the fact that he will have to find out about Dally's death.

That will be the worst of the homecoming. Johnny's biggest role model kills himself. Johnny is going to blame it all on himself. I know he will. By the time the car was in the driveway I was completely lost in thought. Darry carried me into the house and laid me on the bed. Within minutes I was fast asleep.

_**Author's Note: okay, so review if you guys thought that was better… I hope you enjoyed it more (:**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~PeetaLuver98 **_


	2. II

_Authors note:____Blehhh I forgot a disclaimer… I do not own The Outsiders or the characters (Ponyboy, Johnny, Soda, Two-bit, Darry, ECT.) Later I will introduce my Characters that I added._

_Thanks!_

_~Katie10166_

**Chapter 2 (Pony's POV)**

So a month had passed since I saw Johnny in the hospital. That means that Johnny would be out of physical therapy soon. Johnny had to miss the last month in a half of school. That will KILL his grades. Poor kid; comes back from being in a coma and he might have to repeat sophomore year in high school. I guess over the summer I can help him so he won't have to get held back and be in my classes. Not too long after I woke up I heard the phone ring. It was the hospital.

"Hello, This is your local hospital may I speak with Darrel Curtis please?" The woman on the phone asked. "Darry isn't in, can I take a message." I was hoping Johnny was okay. "Well, Jonathon Cade is ready to be picked up and he said I can reach his ride home at this number."

I was relieved to hear that he was fine. I guess I could call Two-bit or Steve to pick Johnny and I up. "Yes, we will be there in a minute." I said

"Thank you Mr. Curtis." She responded.

So I decided to call Two-bit before calling Steve because I had no idea if he was working right now. Hopefully Two-bit would answer his house phone. He never really did. Thanks god. Wow, two rings and then an answer. "Hello?" Good ole Two-bit probably fighting a hangover.

"Hey Two-bit, Johnny needs a ride back over to my place and Darry isn't home neither is Soda. Can you drive right now?" Two-bit was quiet for a second.

"Yeah. What time does he need me to pick him up?" Two-bit asked. "Um…now…" I felt bad Two-bit sounded tired. "I'll be there in a sec. you ready?" he said. "yeah." And with that Two-bit hung up.

I sat down on the couch and remembered that I hadn't greased my hair. I walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Of course were almost out of grease. So I just used the rest of it and threw away the container. I turned to go into the kitchen for a smoke when I heard Two- bit's crappy car coming down the street.

"Ponyboy!" I Heard Two-bit yell from outside. "Coming!" I yelled back.

I closed the front door and I ran out to the truck. "So… off to get Johnny?" Two-bit stated. "Yeah…" I was a little anxious to tell Johnny about the girl who moved in just down the street from us.

I learned he name was Leah__Everstene. _**(A/N: holy crap! You guys I hadn't read the Hunger Games when I wrote this and I still came up with the last name "Everstene" TRIPPY!) **_ She was a grease but she looked like a soc. Her brown and blonde hair was medium length and her eyes were a pretty hazel. Her smile was straight and white. I mean she was real pretty. She was sixteen same age as Johnny. She seemed so happy all the time. I loved the softness of her straight hair. Her eyes gleamed when she was happy. I guess I found my first real love that I might have a chance with. Pretty soon we pulled up to the hospital and saw Johnny walking with a nurse.

"Hey Two-bit, hey Pony" Johnny said sounded back to himself.

"Well I'll be darn," Two-bit was shocked, "your already walking like a pro." Johnny smiled and climbed next to me in the back seats of the truck and we headed back to my place. While driving I looked out the window and saw Leah walking with probably her older sister. Her sister was pretty to. Her hair was dirty blonde and she was a little taller than Leah. That's all I could pick up on her looks while driving in the car. Suddenly I heard Johnny's voice breaking into my thoughts.

"Haha Two-bit I think I just caught Pony staring at those two sweet broads over there." Johnny was laughing so hard.

"Awe Pony," of course Two-bit would bug me about this till the day I die, "want me to pull over?" My face was really hot and I knew my cheeks were probably flaming red.

"Awe its okay Pony, I have to say the brown haired one is mighty fine." Johnny starred out the window at them. "You ain't talkin' much Pony, you okay?" Two-bit seemed concerned. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine if you wouldn't try to make my face match the color shirt." I was getting really annoyed. Soon we pulled into the driveway.

"Alright Johnny, Pony, do you guys have cake from this morning?"

Two-bit always wanted cake. "Well Soda and Steve finished it up this morning." I probably just shut down any chance of Two-bit staying at my house. "Never mind!" He shouted as he screeched out of my driveway.

Well I guess I could tell Johnny about that girl I've been thinking a lot about lately. "Hey Johnny," I tried to think of a way to explain her, "you know that girl I was lookin' at earlier…" "yeah." he answered. "um… I don't remember what I was gunna say" I couldn't pull myself to try and explain. "Okay," Johnny looked out the window, "Hey do you want to go over to the DX and get a coke with me?" Johnny asked. "Sure." I responded still dreaming of her.

I stepped outside and I immediately regretted coming with Johnny. I saw Darry pulling in the driveway with that blonde I saw walking with Leah earlier. He was defiantly looked a lot happier…yikes…"Hey Johnny, you out of the hospital already?" Darry asked. "Yeah, I'm so glad." I knew Johnny didn't feel like talking about his trip to the hospital just about as much I did. Darry leaned over to the girl and asked her a question. She nodded and they drove off. I stood there very confused. Soon Darry came back and of course I had a couple questions for him.

"Darry," I coaxed, "how did you meet that girl you came home with?" Darry look a little annoyed with the question. "Sasha? Yeah. She's real pretty ain't she? Well I met her at work. She is the architect for the next job I'm doing. I saw her walking with this younger girl and I offered them a ride to where they were going. The brown haired girl denied but Sasha got in so I drove home first to make sure you were home and then I dropped her off at the job site. "You like her?" I smiled "Pony, don't you have homework or something?" Darry changed the subject.

I walked into Soda and my room and I sat at my desk. I really wanted to meet Leah. Hopefully I would soon.

_**Author's Note: Yes, Leah's name was originally Ashley BUT my best friend is named Ashley and it was just too weird. **_

_**~PeetaLuver98**_


	3. III

_**Authors Note: Oh my god. I'm so sorry! My computer got a HORRABLE virus and I wasn't able to update for EVER! So thank you to Diehardoutsider and the no name review I got… Haha thank you! Now to the story! **_

_**~PeetaLuver98**_

**Chapter 3 (Darry's POV)**

Jeez, who does Pony think he is? The fuzz? That's what he should be when he gets older. He just has a way to bug the crap out of you until you finally just tell him the truth. This time his little "charm" didn't work. I just changed the subject. That doesn't mean I defiantly do like her… Even though I do. Her eyes are such a gorgeous blue. And her hair is dirty blonde. Perfect. Her teeth, eyes, hair, mouth, everything is just perfect. Am I a little deep for a guy? Yeah. Well when you grow up as mommy's boy and well… she dies. That deep part of her really stays with you. I swear the only place I can be deep is in my mind.

"Darry!" I heard Two-bit call from down the hall. "Yes?" I responded.

"There's a girl here for you." Two-bit expression was strange. My heart skipped a beat. Leaning against the door frame was the same petite blonde who I knew only as Sasha. "Hey, Sasha."

I noticed her mascara and tear streaked face. "Hi Darrel," She said through sobs, "Can I talk to you?" She waved her hand out towards the porch swing. I followed her out the door. She began to speak.

"I lost the documents!" She began to cry. The documents? I was so confused. "It's alright. What documents is this to be exact?" I tried not to sound completely lost in what she was panicking about. "The plans for our next job site are gone. It's the biggest job we will do this summer and I lost all the plans! I drew them out yesterday they have measurements and…"

At that point I just let her ramble and she eventually stopped.

"Well Sasha, where is the last place you had them?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure they were in my room. Will you come help me find them?" She stopped crying and looked up. "Yeah, I guess. Is that your car?" I looked at her in disbelief.

A weird smile spread across her face. "Haha, my dad still thinks I spent all that money on becoming a lawyer…" she laughed. I had never seen that mischievous side of her. She got into the driver's side while I climbed into the passenger's seat. We drove a while until we arrived. As we walked up the stairs she pulled out her key to open the door.

"Shit!" She yelled and she fell down on her knees. "What?" I looked at her while being quite surprised by her colorful vocabulary. "Now I dropped the key down underneath the stairs!" She glared down at the ground.

I sat down next to her. "Now what do we do?" I dared to impose on her while she was crying. "We have to walk down the main office for a temporary key." She looked over at me then started crying again.

I stood up and offered her a hand to help her up. "Such a gentleman," She smiled wiping away her tears with a tissue. After walking down the stairs we, together, entered the office. The receptionist smiled.

"So… Sasha. You have only lived local for 3 weeks and you already got yourself a spicy man cake?"

Sasha blushed. "No. No. I work with him and I'm just coming to get a temporary key. Mine fell under the stairs." Sasha sniffed a little and tried not be uncomfortable.

I smirked Sasha was so cute when she was embarrassed. She grabbed the key and she walked out the door with me. "Did she call me a spicy man cake?" I did my best shot to try and lighten the mood. "Haha, yes she did you spicy delicacy!"

Sasha and I laughed and smiled until we got back to the apartment and searched for hours. Soon Sasha searched the bathroom while I was in her bedroom. Sasha walked out in a towel and I then realized that she had taken a shower. It was late. She leaned against the door frame and smiled. "Darrel," her tone made me feel like there was no time in the world, "you don't have a girlfriend do you?"

I leaned back on her bed. "No..." my voice quavered. "Good. So you're okay with me doing this." Without warning Sasha dropped her towel and walked closer to me while swaying her hips. She threw me back on the bed and climbed on the bed as well. My eyes widened as she gave me a devious smirk.

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

Today had been so weird. First Two-bit said Darry was at Sasha's. Now that statement made me laugh real hard. Who would have known? Darry's got girlfriend. I decided to walk over to Johnny's when I saw a small group of Soc's yelling at somebody who was on the ground. I ran as fast as I could over to the group. "Hey!" I yelled.

As soon as I did I realized that I knew everyone of those god damn Soc's. Randy, Eric, Walter, and David. Randy had showed me what ones to stay away from. David was the one that tried to drown me. "Hey, look! It's the stupid Grease who killed Bob" David smiled.

I felt my hand go back to the switchblade that I kept in my pocket. I wasn't as cool as Johnny's old switch. Mine was just the one Darry gave me to keep… without telling Soda. Randy followed my hand and knew what that meant. Leave. The boys got the hint and they backed up into the car. No, I wasn't intimidating like Darry. Neither was I known to the Soc's as a badass, like Dally was. Nope. I just had a switch and I had been with Johnny when he killed bob. Good enough for me. I don't want to be scary; just left alone.

The Soc's left and I finally got a clear view of their victim. Leah. Beautiful Leah. Her brown hair was now all mess. They probably dragged her by her hair; poor thing. She didn't look to cut up. The she stood up and I saw the trail of blood coming off her upper thigh. They pulled a blade on her? A harmless girl? "Do you need help?" I felt so bad for her. "Please?" She started to cry. "Let's get you to the hospital. We don't want that cut to get really infected." I stated. Just then she passed into my arms and I carried her to the hospital.

_**Authors Note: Okay. Sorry if you hate the Language used**_.

_**~PeetaLuver98**_


	4. IV

_**Chapter 4 (Leah's POV)**_

I rolled onto my side. Now where was I again? Oh yeah. I was in the hospital. How wonderful. I then turned back over onto my other side and suddenly realized how bad it feels to smash stitches. Yikes! There were so many little loops of stitches. What the hell happened? I remember fainting in some guy's arms that had scared the Socs away, but I don't remember any blades beside my own though. I soon noticed the pair of eyes that where watching me.

"Oh," Who was that guy I wondered, "Why are you here?" The boy looked at me weird. "I helped to get to the hospital and I stayed to make sure you were okay." He responded, being a little taken back. Oh well I didn't mean to make him feel bad. "No, I'm glad you're here. Just so I know. Who are you?" Wow that sounded stupid. "My name's Ponyboy." He told me.

Well that's gay. That's all that went through my mind. Rainbows and sunsets, a guy with that kind of name just has to be homo… _**(A/N: I'm not against gays I just thought about that when I saw his name was Ponyboy… lol.)**_

"That's a really… different name." I tried not to say it's a gay name. A blonde boy then walked in the room. "There you are Pony!" The blonde said. "Hey Soda." Pony replied. Soda and Ponyboy? Jeez, he probably had another brother named Popcorn. What weird parents. They were probably were named something strange as well. "Okay, Pony, Darry is looking for you." Soda said. Pony then stood up and walked out of the door. The boy saves me and then he leaves without saying bye? Okay then.

The day passed by like a week. I sat in my bed getting to listen to my mom ramble about how I was going to love being a lawyer like her someday. I'm a greaser, but due to my lawyer "Soc" mother, I'm doomed to skirts and dresses.

The nurse on day three told me that I only had few minor injuries like a broken rib, minor concussion, and stitches; I would also be released the next day, after I got my check up. Being the smart-ass I am, I replied. "Oh? That's all, or did I also burst an internal organ?"

I mean come on! How is that minor? I was just glad to hear that I was going to be released the next day. I laid back and dreamed about this boy I had met on the last few days of school that had really been my first. He was really quiet. I wasn't loud too often, but if you piss me off I'm going to give you a taste of my fist and my fluent usage of "French".

He had long, brown hair that he wore greased. I mean I may look like a soc but I sure as hell don't like those pretty boys called Socs. I like em' greaser style. When I did my poster presentation in science I looked over and caught his glance that taught me that his eyes were a deep brown. He truly was cute. His smile was so rare though. Everybody seemed somewhat scared of him. Nobody ever talk to him. So the last project of the year we got to choose our partners. With me being so new nobody wanted to be with me, so I choose to just be with the dark haired boy. I never caught his name because after the first day of starting the project he just stopped coming to school. The boy was very different.

I decided that I just would walk home from the hospital. My mom couldn't pick me up anyways. She won't care as long as I don't get killed or wear baggy sweatpants. On my way home I heard the dark haired boy's voice so I turned towards the sound. "Pony!" I heard him yell.

I saw the same Ponyboy that I knew from the hospital. He was running back towards what I assumed was his house. I kept walking and looking at the boy. I ended running into the old ladies fence that lived across the street from Ponyboy. I hit my head on the concrete. I turned over and few minutes to find Pony hovering over me. "God I always get hurt when you're around." I laughed. "You cut your head and its bleeding." He responded. "Of course it is…" I said sarcastically. I saw the dark haired boy smile. "Why don't you come over into my house and get a band aid?" Pony asked. "Sure why not." I said.

Ponyboy helped me up and we walked over towards his house. As soon as we walked into the house I saw how many eyes were on me. At least… five boys in there? Maybe. I think I just stepped into heaven… All boys? Hell yes. They all seemed to range in age. I figured Pony was the youngest. His face still had a baby shape and he had a smaller build. Then I saw Soda, and damn. He was fine!

Pony gestured me to sit on the couch right next to where the dark haired boy sat down. I tried hard not to smile. I took a seat and moments later Ponyboy came in with a band-aid box. "Okay this is called a butterfly band-aid. It should heal up the cut like stitches do." Pony informed me. "Thank you" I replied.

I put the band-aid on my cut. "Well I should introduce you to all the guys that are in the room." Pony said. "Okay." I waited "That's Steve." I turned around on the couch and realized I had been leaning on a boy and not the edge of the couch. "Oh sorry." I mumbled to Steve. "Naw, I liked it better when you were lying on me." He smiled.

I stared at him for a long moment. I looked over to Ponyboy, cueing him to move on. "And that's Two-bit." Pony continued.

I looked down at the teenage two year old. A Mickey Mouse shirt? Eh, that's okay he looked like he could be real cool. He had a beer in hand a hunk of chocolate cake in the other. Yummy combo I guess? "Hi there little lady." Two-bit smiled. I straitened my skirt and smiled back. "And that's Soda." Pony said. "Hi." Soda said.

Jeez, his smile probably could stop any girl's heart. Too bad he was a little too flirtatious to be my type. "That's Johnny."

I turned over to the dark haired boy, Johnny, which fit so well. I smiled and my stomach did flips. He looked up at me through his bangs. I swallowed back thoughts. He was a little beaten up. He had a scar and a bruise on his left cheek. I felt so bad for him. All I wanted to do was walk over to him and comfort his sad expression. Poor kid, he looked so beaten down. The life was just drained from him. It was as if he had walls around him; walls that kept him away from the pain of others. That's why he was so quiet in class.

"Hello." He looked back down. "Hi," I tried to come up with a topic to keep him talking. "Weren't you my science partner?" Stupid! He left. He obviously didn't want to be a partner with you. Just give up on him. "Oh," he said suddenly becoming quiet, "my da…I mean _**I**_cut up my back and was out for the rest of the week."

I finally caught up. He looked so beaten because he was always beaten. And if I'm right he was about to say "Dad". His dad was the one who hurt him. Oh god. "I'm sorry. Report cards aren't mailed yet, but I got you an A so it probably brought your grade up a little." I didn't want him to remember any of that.

Pony started telling people again. "And there is my older brother driving up right now." My ADHD mine suddenly remembered. POPCORN! I looked up and realized I said that out loud. "Uhh… popcorn is my favorite food since I got my braces off." I covered up. They all still stared. "Aw screw you guys…" I sighed. "Haha I like them feisty like that." Steve said.

I already figured I wouldn't like him as much as the others. Just then the other brother walked in. "Soda," Popcorn said, "you brought another girl home?" Soda Laughed. "Nope. Not this time. Pony did." Soda said coolly. "Oh?" Popcorn asked.

Finally Ponyboy cut into their conversation. "Leah, that's Darrel." Image = ruined. Popcorn turned into boring Darrel. Wow brothers named Soda and Pony and then Darrel. I think their parents were high when they picked these names.

"We call him Darry." Two-bit added while peeling his eyes away from Mickey Mouse on T.V. for a second. I sighed it had to be getting late. And my pain medication were wearing off.

"Okay guys," I started, "I have to get home to my medication and a pack of cigarettes." "Okay." Everybody said in unison. "Yeah, I'm going to try to sleep at home tonight." Johnny said.

Everybody stared at him like he was crazy. "Psh. It's your back." Steve said, being a jerk. "Eh, I'll walk with her. She doesn't need to get jumped again." Johnny remarked. I blushed. Of course Pony told them I got jumped. With that I got up and so did Johnny and we started back home. I lived across the street and over one house from him. His parents were fighting so he said goodbye to me and he went around the back of his house and climbed through his window. I sighed he was so cute.

I got into the house and walked straight to the medicine cabinet. My mom sat on the couch relaxing. "Where have you been?" She asked. "Oh, I made some friends, so I was hanging out with them." I yelled as I ran up the stairs. (I was being careful not to mention that they're all boys) and I lay on my bed. I had to see Johnny again.

_**Johnny's POV **_

I mean I never was really into girls like Soda or Dally. This girl seemed to understand me even when I wasn't talking. That could be good or bad. All I knew was I had to talk to her again…


	5. V

_**Authors Note: Nothing really to say… please review? Good enough. **____** [Also I switched to Google chrome instead of internet explorer. It's a lot faster I suggest it to all you guys:]**_

_**Chapter 5 (Leah's POV)**_

__I woke up like I do every day. Only difference: I was thinking about the day before. I stood up and walked to my mirror, and saw my wonderful bed head. I chose a white dress to wear and a pair of blue flip flops. I brushed out my hair for a good 20 minutes. I grabbed my smaller backpack with a water bottle, jeans, and my medication. This time I could hopefully meet up with them and stay longer.

So I walked out of the house only to see Johnny and Soda walking towards the gas station. Damn…maybe I'll talk to them later. Then I went back in the house.

_**Johnny's POV **_

I was over at the Curtis's earlier than usual. I guess I was just hoping she was with Pony. It doesn't matter; I needed to get out of my house since last night. So what happened was: I came home and climbed through my window only to get my jacket caught and fall in my room. The thud alarmed my dad ad he came in with a bat. He saw it was me but told me I needed a lesson for sneaking in. His breath smelt of alcohol; it burned my nose. He gripped the bat and swung, full force, slamming the bat into my right shoulder. I tried to not give him the satisfaction of my "lesson".

"Not enough for you?" he coaxed.

He turned the bat around and kept hitting me with the hard handle. I looked over at my side. My breath got real shallow. The last time I went to the hospital I learned I had asthma. Of course I would go into an asthma attack now... This was normal. Not the asthma, but being smacked around. I had to get to my desk. The doctor got me an inhaler, but at the moment when I needed the most; I couldn't have it.

My dad finally had enough fun "punishing" me for my "mistakes" and now it was my mom's turn. "Jonathan Robert Cade!" my mom screamed, drunk, "look what you did. Your father is so tired out that he passed out!"

I just looked at her. Her face was so full of self concern. Of course she cared about herself while I'm. That stupid look she always gave me when she felt I did something wrong. "Look what you did!" the words bounced around inside my head. I never really hated her, but I was sick of this.

I looked at my blood soaked jacket. As I lie here broken and bleeding she looks down at me like I deserved it. No child deserved to life like this. Tears were in my eyes as my mom dragged my dad, bat and all, to their room. I crawled down to the kitchen to grab pain medicine.

I opened the fridge to get water for the pills and I saw all the alcohol that was causing this. I looked at the bottles and cried. I NEVER cried due to the pain. Just once in a while when I saw how much it's taken of my parents life. I see my mom, a young woman who wanted to be a journalist. I saw a young woman who chose to go out drinking for the first time; then soon met the man who ruined life for her and later, her son's. I saw a young man who dreamed to be in law enforcement. His lifelong dreams blown to pieces when his father beat him; his father taught him to forget all problems by drinking. My father grew to hate his own father and ran away. He ended up going to the same bar as my young mother. They met dancing to the music. She swore it would be a one night thing. My mom got pregnant with a boy. That boy was me. Jonathan Robert Cade, a small boy that would grow up around alcohol, sex, drugs, and never anybody to care for him. His mom lived in denial of the abuse her son and she went through.

My tears kept falling. I stood up and wiped the tears of my face. I started out the door when I heard my mom scream. That's all it took for the fighting to start again. It seemed that I chose a good time to leave. When I got over the Curtis's a found out nobody was home but Soda, and Soda was leaving for work. "Hey Johnnycake." Soda said sounding groggy. "Hey Soda," I said, "you going to work?" "Yeah." Soda replied. "I think I'll walk over to get some coke and cigarettes," I told him, "its okay if I crash here right?"

"Dad hit you again? I can see the stains on your jacket. I'm sorry Johnny," Soda answered, "of course you can. Pony will be home soon from the library. Maybe you guys can go to a movie or something."Soda and I walked over to the DX and heard somebody screaming at Steve.

"DID YOU SEE THAT A—HOLE?" The brunette screamed, "THINKS BECAUSE HE'S GOT A BLUE MOTHER FUCKING MUSTANG THAT HE CAN SMASH MY CAR!" She sounded real angry. Soda walked over to calm her down. I walked over the cooler to get a coke. I heard Soda talking calmly to her. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "I'm fine but that jerk dinted my car!" she still sounded angry. "Whoa, that's your car?" Soda sounded astonished. "Yes, it's a Chevrolet Impala; I take pride in that car." She replied. "I take it you're a Soc?" Soda said sounding very shut down. "Yeah, but I hate the dumb asses in my town." She smiled.

"Well if you've got the money, my buddy Steve is the best mechanic in town. He can help you get the dink out." Soda said.

With that they both walked out to the cars area and I walked out without paying for my coke and cigarettes. I guess I just had too much on my mind to remember to pay.

_**Soda's POV**_

She had pretty eyes. All green. I liked them. We walked outside to Steve and she paid him to fix her car. Her friend came and picked her up and drove away. I learned her name was Pamela Wilson. It fit her so well. I think I found my new Sandy.

_**Leah's POV**_

I walked back out of my house so that I could go get Johnny from his house. As soon as I knocked on the door a realized the situation he lived in. His mom came to the door with her makeup smeared across her face. She looked in angry. She had a bruise forming under her eye. A man then ran down the stairs with a bat. "Get over here, bitch!" He screamed at her, "Who the hell are you?"

I choked. I just couldn't get the words out. I tried one more time. "Is Johnny home?" I shuddered a little.

His mom mouthed one word. Run. I wanted to take her advice, but my legs just wouldn't respond. I tried to smile; though my smile was totally a lie. I had my hand in my back pocket where I kept my switch. Just in case this turned bad. "Johnny probably left." His mom said trying to give me a hint to leave. "Do you know where he would have gone?" I was really pressing my luck with being here this long.

"Nobody gives a fuck. That boy was a mistake and I remind him every time I see him." His dad swung the bat in the air imitating hitting him.

"Oh okay," I replied with a shaky voice, "thank you." I hoped down the stairs and I heard the door shut. I began to run as fast as I could. Anywhere where I thought Johnny would be; her tears beginning to fall freely.

_**Johnny's POV**_

__I walked from the gas station over to Soda's when I heard somebody crying very hard at the lot. I turned to investigate when I saw Leah sitting there with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Leah?" I asked.

_**Omniscient POV **_

Leah looked up with tears in her eyes. She saw Johnny and immediately started to cry again. Johnny felt bad for her but he had no idea what was wrong. "Would you like to talk about it?" Johnny asked Leah. "I met your parents." Leah stated.

Johnny wanted to kill somebody right now. They better have not hit her he thought. Johnny looked for any visible bruises on her tan California skin. He didn't find any. Leah started to think about how many times they must have hurt him. "Johnny, your dad cut open your back or did he not?" Leah stopped crying and was now being extremely stern.

Johnny thought about this. "Yes. Did he hit you?" he asked trying to stay cool. "No, but the house smelt like alcohol. Your mom was beat with a bat before I got there." She replied.

Johnny remembered that morning of pain and crying. Screw this. Leah got scared to death because of what I go through. I'm never going back there he thought. Leah and Johnny sat and talked for hours about their whole lives. They finally understood that they needed each other. Johnny learned what it feels like to be in love, and Leah was finally getting over moving away from her California friends and her "true love". She had found a real person to be with. Jonathan Robert Cade.


	6. VI

_**Authors Note: Wow, I haven't checked my email in a while so BIG thanks to Matildasigne for you getting a story alert to my story. Thank you to zappers2134 for adding me for your favorite story, getting a story alert, and adding me to favorite author list. Thank you Inlovewiththe80z for adding me to your favorite story's list. Thank you Miahamster for story alerting my story. You guys are a big help in making me write more. If I didn't see that you guys were enjoying the story; I would stop writing, so please take the time to review. I'm okay with a little positive criticism. Just don't be jerks. **_

_**Thanks**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_

_**Chapter 6 (Darry's POV)**_

Days passed and I stayed with Sasha all the time. When I went to work we worked near each other. We went back to my place for lunch and we went back to her house for dinner and almost every night I slept at her house. I never really got the feeling of forever when I was with anybody. Sasha was different. I didn't want to tell anybody just yet, but I was going to ask her to marry me. I really loved her and she loved me too.

_**Sasha's POV**_

I was so in love with Darry. He treated me like I was gold. He never talked bad to me. He was so respectful of how I felt. I loved it. Everybody says that I'm happy now that he's with me.

_**Johnny's POV**_

Leah and I sat and talked for hours. She was so pretty. I started to tell her about the one bunny I had when I stayed with my aunt, before she died, but I could see Ashley was trying to stay awake. Pretty soon Leah's eyes closed and she curled up on my chest, and fell asleep. I smiled. She snored lightly. Not to loud. I found it quite cute. I could feel my eyes starting to close as well. I figured it was about 8 pm. I never went to bed that early, but it's not like I had a chose. I was tired and she was asleep on me. She hummed in her sleep. Weird? I guess. "Johnny?" I swore I heard her ask. "Yes?" I answered.

She smiled and snuggled even tighter to me. Which I didn't know was possible. The blue mustang drove past us and said some filthy things before taking a wrong turn and hitting a tree. I laughed; drunk dumbasses. I realized that the car was smoking. I hate them but I can't just let them die.

I took off my jacket and let Leah laid her head on it. I ran over the car and broke the window. The first Soc I saw was Randy. I defiantly would get him out. Pony said that Randy had played it cool and he promised that he wasn't going to treat the greasers like the others did. I pried open the door and pulled him out. Randy was half way awake and he helped the other Soc's out of the car. Two weren't wearing seat belts and had knocked out when they crashed. They had hit the front two seats. I ran down to the local gas station to call for help for them.

"Can I use the phone?" I asked while painting. "Over there." The clerk pointed while giving me a weird look. I dialed a 0 and got the operator. "Hello, how may I direct your call?" a female answered. "I need the fire department!" I felt bad yelling. I heard a faint click and a man answered the phone and asked where the emergence was…

_**Leah's POV**_

__I woke up to the smell of smoke. What the hell? First thing I see. 1. Burning car.

2. 4 of the Soc's who jumped me.

3. Johnny's jacket. And was the fire spreading?

My first reaction was to scream. I stood up and tried to run. I remembered that the four boys' were all passed out next to the car. If the fire reached the gas tank; it would explode. I ran over and dragged them as far away as I could from the car. I looked down to see that my stitches had begun to bleed. Through tears I tried my hardest to try and find Johnny. Was he okay? I heard the sirens and my heart started to beat faster. Then I heard the boom.

_**Johnny's POV **_

__I ran as fast as I could. Leah was asleep. If that tank blew; she would be torched. I remembered the pain of burning. I couldn't let that happen to her. That's when I heard the boom. I feel to my knees. I was too late. The ambulance and fire truck were already on the scene. Thank god. Maybe they got her away safely. I heard Leah scream. Was it too late? I stood up and ran.

I could feel the heat of the explosion. I could see the ash from the burning tree and grass. The fire department was working fast and the fire was put out in a matter of minutes. The ambulances drove away with the boys' and (I'm pretty sure) Leah. I kept choking on all the smoke. It all brought back such horrible memories. I looked at my scarred hands. They were burned so badly a few months ago.

I began to feel my self-pity again Why did I live? I should be dead, but instead I'm standing here proud that I lived and that I got to save quite a few peoples' lives. I feel like I owed it to God. I pay for my life by saving those who are about to die. That sounds fair to me. If God wanted me to die then he would have let me, but if he did take me then maybe those four boys would be dead. But Leah might not be hurt if I would have just died. God please be with her. I prayed silently.

_**Darry's POV **_

__While cooking dinner I suddenly heard a huge bang. First thing that came to mind. Damn it. Soda did you try to cook again? I picked up the phone. "Soda did you hear that bang?" I asked. "Yeah, there's a huge fire that the department just put out. I saw the crash while I was working. Get this. It was a blue mustang that crashed." As much as I hate Soc's; I didn't hate them enough for them to die.

_**Leah's POV**_

__Why was I taken in an ambulance? I'm perfectly fine. What dumbasses. Well I feel okay. Besides my stitches. They hurt. ALWAYS.

I can't stand being in the hospital. All I want is to go back home and sleep. But my life isn't a perfect fairy tale, so of course it didn't happen how I want it to.

_**Authors note: so there's chapter 6 I don't really know what I want to happen that with be bad so if you have any ideas either leave a review or send me a message. Thanks!**_

_** ~Peetaluver98**_


	7. VII

_**Authors note: Okay so I asked for an idea for this chapter, but then I got an idea… I think it could go well but I don't know…Oh! And thank you to Sofiaax0xo for adding my story to her favorites list, and adding me as one of her favorite authors! Yeah! I'm all happy now! Too bad I'm writing a sad chapter…Haha (I need to change my stories title I just don't think it really fits… please give me a few suggestions!) **_

_**Thanks**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_

**Chapter 7**

I was lying on the hospital bed. _Déjà vu_ much? The only difference was that I got horrible news. My mom had to drive down to Texas for a meeting. They are looking into what happened, but they found her body in an ally yesterday morning. My mom was dead. She was viciously murdered. My sweet mother who had raised me was dead. She was gone and I had to move back to California with my aunt.

When I first moved out to Oklahoma all I wanted was to move back to California. Now that I met people who I grew to love; I didn't want to leave. The tears stung my eyes. "I can't go. No. no. no!" I started to scream. "Please calm down sweetie." The nurse tried to calm me, "your plane will be here on Thursday. That should give you some time to stay home and pack."

I got up and started to walk home. How could I say goodbye when I just met all them? My life seemed to be taking a dive downwards. I missed my mom so much right now. I missed her long blonde hair. I missed the sound of her heels when she came home late, and walked up stairs to say goodnight. My tears blurred my vision. I saw the burnt lot. All that the lot reminded me of was how I felt in Johnny's arms.

I mean I wanted to see all my friends and Alex. Oh my god. Alex. I had forgotten all about MY BOYFRIEND. I couldn't even think about it. Here I broke up with him so I could move to Oklahoma without regrets, and now I'm moving back. He has to be so happy. I was torn. I had moved on. I fell in love with Johnny. I didn't have to be a glamorous Soc when I was around him. I personally knew that Alex had beaten a few greasers back in California. Yes. There are Soc's and Greasers in California. Their just called different things; Soc's (which I was.) were called Pop's (pretty much just Populars…) and the greasers were just called hoods. I was more of a greaser anyways. I hated dresses and nail polish, but when you grow up around people like that you whole life I guess it grows on you. Amanda, my best friend ever, Jackie, My other best friend, Cristen, Elysha, Matt, all of them I would get to see soon. Did I really want to? Hell no. Not without my mom and Johnny.

"Hey, Leah!" I heard Soda call. My tears stung and I cried harder. "Whoa, you okay?" he asked. "My mom died." Out of anybody I knew the Curtis brothers would understand. Soda hugged me. "I know how you feel." He replied. I knew it. "I have to go back to California." I threw out through tears. "How long until you have to go?" he tried to be gentle. He knew it was a raw subject. "I have till Thursday."

I looked down. I had four days. I knew it wasn't long enough. I hadn't been able to learn much about anybody; only Johnny. I'm glad we talked that one day, because otherwise I would have only known that he was cute. A month and a half wasn't long enough for me to feel that I got to know them well.

"We will just have to live with how much time we got. At least you lived yesterday." Soda smiled. Only Soda could think positive during hard times. Soda and I walked back over to his house. I smiled and walked over to the sofa, and took a seat next to Johnny. Nobody knew that we "had a thing". Even though I was pretty sure that Pony and Soda were real close to figuring it out. I looked at the whole gang. They all seemed so happy. I didn't want to change their mood. Wait what am I thinking? I've only known them for a month and a half; who could really care that much about me leaving_. Johnny_. a voice in the back of my head spoke. Yeah. Right. I tried to tell myself that they didn't like me anyways. _"I just need to have a clean break from you. I need to move with no regrets." _ The words I told Alex. They buzzed around in my head like bees. I finally blurted out.

"MY MOM'S DEAD, AND IM MOVING BACK." The talking stopped and they all turned to look at me. Great job you dumbass. I told myself. "To California?" I heard Steve ask from behind me. I really need to check if there people behind me before I take a seat…

"Yes." I said barley over a whisper, "I have until Thursday." None of them seemed too sad. Which should bother me, but I tried to put it off by my use of denial. Johnny was looking down. His face was expressionless. Good. I don't want him to be depressed. The kid's got enough shit to deal with. He did not need a girl to fill his life with more drama. Alex and I WERE in love. I hope that he would take me back. I needed somebody to get my mind off Johnny.

_**Thursday, before the plane ride…**_

"Bye." I tried to break away clean. I saw Soda, Ponyboy, Darry, Two-Bit, Steve and most of all Johnny. I couldn't say what I wanted to fast enough. "I love you Johnny." With that I turned and got in the building. I then looked at the plane that we would be flying in. It looked to me like a flying death trap. My breathing got fast when the plane took off. The plane took off and sucked me back in my seat. I started to panic. My worst fears at the time were death, loss of somebody you love, planes, and heights. As of then I was dealing with all them at once. My head spun and I decided to just sleep.

_**Johnny's POV**_

She was gone. Just like everything else I loved in this world. She left me wondering; did I do something wrong? I grabbed a cigarette to numb me out. I didn't want to feel any pain right now. "Hey Darry," I asked, "Are you driving the boys back home?" "Yeah," Darry answered.

"Can I catch a ride with you back home so I can sleep?" "Get in the car." He responded. I went in and just tried to sleep off my thoughts of her. Maybe she'll be back. The thought kept me up. Jesus, since when was I girl crazy?

_**Ashley's POV**_

My plane landed about three hours later than from when I left, and I got over my fear of flying. I guess things could take a turn. Then I got out of the plane. I saw Alex running towards me. He picked me up in a flying hug. "I missed you so much!" He said in my ear. "Get off me." I said being a bitch. "What's your problem?" I heard him ask as I walked away. "My mom is dead, and did you forget? We broke up." I rolled eyes. "Hey, you need to calm down okay." He sounded angry. "You know what? We're done. Get the fuck away from me." I snapped.

I looked over and saw Matthew, Jackie, and Amanda. The smaller group of Pop's that I hang out with. "Oh." I turned to see Alex talking to Matt. "I told you she's not worth the time. She's just a bitch. Get over her."

Ouch. That hurt. Thanks a lot Matt. Jackie glared at me. Amanda walked over to me. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I told him we're done a while ago. I met somebody perfect while I was in Oklahoma okay?"

Amanda frowned. "What's his name?" "I'll tell you later." I turned away and called my aunt at the pay phone.

_**Johnny's POV**_

I woke up groggy. I don't know who can ever get a good night sleep on a couch. "Hey Johnny would you like some pancakes?" I heard Pony say from the kitchen. "Sure." I responded.

Yum, I needed a good meal. I hadn't had a good meal since I last slept at the Curtis's house; three days ago. My appetite probably was why I stayed so small all the time. It didn't matter though. I would rather be under weight then really fat. I could run the mile in 6 minutes. That was good enough to keep me at an A. Otherwise I was failing every other class. Pony tutored me the best he could, but I still fell asleep during class. "Hello?" Pony's annoying voice broke into my dreams, "I told you to wake up not fall back asleep."

I rolled over and Pony pulled me out of bed. "Fine, I'll wake up." I said still sleepy. Pony sat me in a chair at the table with Darry, Soda, Sasha, and himself. "So, Pony, Johnny you guys excited for school next month?" Sasha asked.

I felt my jaw tighten. Here comes another year of failing, getting beat up, getting stood up for all dances, and worst of all, getting attached to people that were just going to leave me alone. "Yeah, I'm a year closer to going to college." Pony said. "Oh. Do you do well in school Johnny?" Sasha asked innocently. I looked up from my untouched pancakes. "No." I said quietly.

"Well I used to be a teacher to that girl, Leah. I could help you." Sasha said quite smiley. I looked down remembering Leah. _She's gone. Forget about her._ I told myself. "Oh, really? Thanks." I said. I started to eat fast because Sasha started talking about Leah. I just wanted to forget about her for now.

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

__Johnny sure left fast. I knew he liked Leah. The more I learned about her; the more I ended up finding her annoying and clumsy. Whatever, Johnny could have her. She moved and everybody needed to move on. We had bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that Darry had informed us that he's going to marry Sasha. Now we had a wedding to plan. Well, if she says yes, but with seeing her and Darry. She looked like she would say yes.

School was around the corner. I couldn't wait. I was going to be a sophomore. I finally grew; meaning that I could probably get a date to the dance. I really was at a disadvantage with me being a year younger that everybody. None of that really bothered me anymore I guess I just got used to it.

**Soda's POV **

"Dang, Soda," I heard Steve saying when we got in the gas station, "you wore enough cologne for 50 people." Steve laughed while opening all the windows and walking out to his car shop. "You better do good on Pamela's car." I rolled my eyes.

Steve went on being immature and making kissy faces at me. "Get a life!" I yelled after him while walking over to the cash register. Pretty soon Pamela walked up the street. I heard the bell on the door. "Hey," she started, "How's my car?" "It's doing great Steve is working on it right now." I replied. "Well," she smiled, "I just wanted to say thank you, and I also wanted to ask you if you would like to go see a movie sometime?"

I got it a lot. I was 'hot' they all said. I never had really got asked out on a real date with any of the girls here except Sandy. "Sure. When would you like to go?" I asked. "Tonight, sound good?" she told me. "Yeah, Meet you here 6:30?" I asked. "See ya, gorgeous." She winked and walked back out the door. Did I just get a date with a Soc girl? I think I did…

_**Authors Note: Btw I said through Ponyboy's POV that Sasha was walking with Leah. Ponyboy figured that Sasha was Leah's sister. SHE'S NOT. Okay, **_

_**Thanks!**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98 **_


	8. VIII

_**Chapter 8 (Soda's POV)**_

__I ran home fast so I could take a quick shower. Of course everybody was at our house. I knew that if I walked out wearing all my nice clothes they would laugh. Who cares? I'm the one who got a date with a Soc. The boys' pretty much didn't even notice I was there. They all seemed to all be focused on, Darry and Sasha? Sasha was smiling and showing off her brand new ring. _So, Darry finally did it. _I thought to myself. Sasha seemed to be glowing. She looked so happy. She turned and hugged Darry excitedly. I was happy for them.

I turned and walked out the door. I jogged up to the DX just in time to run in with Steve. "You ready your tonight, Soda?" Steve asked. "Well duh." I replied. "If you aren't then I don't mind taking your place." Steve smirk irritated me.

Steve and I had been best friends since I was little. I never really got mad at him; only slightly aggravated. "Nope, I think I'm good." I looked over that the Corvette that strolled at a steady pace down the street. "Is that your girl?" Steve questioned. "She's not my girl, yet. Tonight is the date that you learn about each other. She doesn't even know my name yet."

"Um, stupid, you wear a nametag; she HAS to know your name. Either she does know it, or there's the possibility she's blind, or stupid." He laughed.

I stared at him. I rolled my eyes. The corvette pulled over and two dark figures emerged for the car. One defiantly a young woman; I figured it was Pamela. Then the second shape was tall and appeared to be buff. Shit. _Now I'm probably going to meet her ex's fist. _My thoughts all seemed to lead to me getting jumped. Pamela walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Soda, this is my brother Blake." Pamela pushed my hand towards his to hopefully just expecting a hand shake. "You touch her you die." Blake denied the hand shake. I could feel the sweat beading up on the back of my neck. I mean I could take him but something about him seemed familiar; too familiar. Blake said bye to his sister and told her that he would pick her up at the restaurant at 8:00. I sighed as he drove away.

"So, Soda…" Pamela started. From behind her I heard a voice. "I TOLD YOU SHE KNEW YOUR NAME!" Steve shouted. "GO HOME ALREADY!" I yelled back. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." Pamela giggled.

"Do you want to start walking?" I asked Pamela. "Sure." Pamela began running. "What are you doing?" I asked laughing while running after. "Race you there!" She shouted back. I breathed heavy. How can she run in heels, and not break a leg? She finally turned around and slowed to my pace. "I believe I win." She winked.

_**Sasha's POV**_

__I'M GETTING MARRIED! My heart was pounding. I finally got my dream wedding. Yeah… we didn't have much money, but I NEVER have wanted a big wedding. I just wanted _to marry the man of my dreams and live happily ever after_. I thought in my romantic French voice. I'm I a little dramatic? Of course! My name is Sasha Fucking Curtis I deserve to be dramatic. A small smile appeared on my face. "What you thinking about?" Darry asked? "I was thinking that you need to meet my parents." My smile faded.

I forgot all about them. What if they didn't like him? What am I saying? Who can hate Darry? Besides, my parents have always had their motto: _Are you happy? Then I'm happy… _Sometimes I really miss them. Knowing them, they will insist in paying and planning all the wedding. I'm okay with that as long as I have a say so. It will be cool not to worry about money shortage. I guess it does pay off to have a very rich family that live in a mansion in Washington.

_**Leah's POV**_

I lied on my bed looking up at my ceiling. I didn't feel at home. I felt trapped in a place I didn't want to be. Just then my phone rang. I got up and walked down stairs. "Hello?" I answered. "Leah?" A male questioned. "Yes, may I ask whose calling?" "It's Alex… I know you hate me but I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm sorry that I overwhelmed you at the airport. We are broken up and I guess I crossed the line." Alex explained.

I felt like a dick. Why was I so mean to him? He is so nice to me, but I take advantage of him. "I'm sorry I acted that way. I was overwhelmed. Not by you but the whole moving and my mom's dead thing." I tried to tell him. "It's alright. Matt still thinks you're a bitch but where the difference there?" he joked.

I smiled. It felt good to smile since I hadn't in a while. I hadn't smiled since I was with Johnny in the lot. "Nope, not at all. Um, what was with Jackie yesterday?" I wondered."Oh. You didn't hear that she and Matt is a 'thing' now. He answered. "Oh god, that's just wrong," I laughed, "well I'm tired I'm going sleep off this head ache I got."

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said.

I heard the click on the phone and I hung up limply. Now after I lost my source of happiness it was back to the same thing. Laying and staring into space. How fun. I crawled into a ball and eventually fell asleep.

_***Leah's dream***_

"ALEX, NO! He's just a kid! Leave him alone." My voice sounded croaked. "Little prick trying to get my girl," Alex walked towards Johnny, "I'll teach you."

I sat back and watched through tears not being able to do anything. Alex took a swing at Johnny with his left fist. Johnny let it hit his face with only a slight wince. I began to scream again. "Please! Alex! He doesn't mean to hurt anybody! I didn't tell him about you!"

Alex knocked Johnny on the ground and began kicking him. Johnny laid there motionless and bleeding. Alex ran over to the pay phone and made a call. I tried to crawl over to Johnny and help him up, but I felt like an invisible force holding me back. Pretty soon a car with three of the other Pop's filed out of the car. I saw Matt had a blade. They were going to kill him. The last thing I heard was Johnny's scream.

_***Not Leah's dream anymore***_

_**(Still Leah's POV)**_

__I woke up in a cool sweat screaming my head off. I heard the phone ringing again. I ran down stairs and answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi. Is Leah there?" A shy voice said. "Johnny?" I asked yet another question. "Hi, Leah."

My voice faltered. I remembered my horrible dream that had left me near tears. "Hi, Johnny." "Well I called to ask for your address. So we could stay in touch." I went on talking to Johnny until my Aunt got home. "Oh. Hey Johnny, my Aunt is home I got to go. Love you." And I hung up the phone.

I walked over and looked at the clock. 8:00. _I'm going to bed._ I thought as I went up the stairs to go to sleep…

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_


	9. IX

**Chapter 9 (Ponyboy's POV)**

I sat up out of my bed to a wonderful headache. Mostly because I had a dream that reminded me that Johnny had no idea Dally was gone. I tried to play it off the first time he asked by just telling him that he was in the cooler. The good thing about Dally is that if he wasn't really dead then he WOULD be in the cooler. I had no idea how to tell him _"Oh yeah, by the way Johnny while you were in a coma Dally killed himself. I lied to you about him being in jail. Sorry." _"Pony you up?" I heard Soda call from down the hall. "Yeah," I answered.

"Darry needs you to write the wedding invitations. Your hand writing is better than ours." Soda finished. I was annoyed. Did I want to wake up and write? No. Then I remembered what it was for. Darry's wedding. I owed him. The least I could do was write wedding invitations. I got up and wrote them plain and simple:

You are cordially invited to celebrate

The wedding of

Darrel Patrick Curtis

And

Sasha Veronica Czap

On Tuesday afternoon

September the 10th

At four o' clock

Thirty-five east Olive Avenue

Followed by a reception

Everybody thought the invitations looked nice. Later Johnny called Darry and told him to send an invitation to Leah. I didn't mind I mean; she did know Sasha before Darry did. I decided to go over to Two-Bit's where I was pretty sure Johnny stayed the night. I knocked on the door, and to my surprise Johnny answered. Johnny's brown eyes were blood shot.

"It's my fault…" Johnny said very shaky. I never had really hugged Johnny; even though he was my best friend, but now that's really all I could to do comfort him. "Who told you?" I asked gently. Two-Bit got drunk and said_ 'if Dally wasn't dead then I would have gone with him to Buck's last night.'_ I asked him this morning how he died. He told me that when I went into a coma; he…killed him…"

Johnny voice broke up with his abrupt tears."Johnny. It's not your fault. I…I… had a really hard time with it too. Just try to remember. He probably would have ended that way anyways." I tried to make that sound like I wasn't being a jerk. "Pony, how EXACTLY did he die?" Johnny looked up at me through tears.

I explained how he robbed the grocery store and pretended to shoot the cops with his unloaded gun. Johnny looked devastated. I sat with him while he talked about Dally. I tried not to cry. I remembered just how I felt, but Johnny was going through it a million times worst. Dally was like his older brother. I honestly don't think I could handle it if Soda died; or Darry. "Did he die before you showed him the sunset?" Johnny stopped crying as I started.

"Johnny…he killed himself before I found the message." I cried trying to forget how it felt to lose everything. I've lost my mom, dad, at the time I thought I lost Johnny, and Dallas. I was depressed for days. Then I heard that Johnny wasn't dead. I had been so relieved. Johnny was my best friend. The gang all stayed the same and they just went back to normal. It was Johnny, Dally, And I that did things together. We always did things with just the three of us. It was so hard to feel that I was alone. I was the youngest, smallest and the only one who wasn't invited to go out with all the other guys. Now I had Johnny back. It would still seem empty without Dallas, but I could live. I was afraid for Johnny. "Do I look like I've been crying?" Johnny asked. I almost laughed. Yeah he did. "Um, No you don't…" I started laughing. God, how rude am I? "Johnny lets go to a movie or something. I'm so fucking bored."

Johnny looked up and wiped away his tears. Johnny and I stood up and stepped over a passed out, hung over, Two-Bit on the way out. I hoped Johnny would try to get over Dally. I finally did.

_**Leah's POV **_

"Darry and Sasha are getting married!" I smiled. "Well, are you going to go?" My aunt asked. "Can I?" I wondered. "Well yeah but what are you going to wear." I looked at my dress filled closet. "Uh… I'll find something." My aunt and I laughed.

She was so much like my mom that it hurt. She didn't look much like her but she sure as hell was personality wise. "Well are you going to say for a week?" She pressed on. "I guess." I replied. "Why don't you take Alex with you?"

I wanted to scream. I remembered that dream and I couldn't let that happen. "No. I think I'll just take some time to visit old friends." I tried to play it cool.

It was August. I had a while until the wedding. As of right then I had to go and get signed up for school here in California. I defiantly didn't want to. I had to. I had to graduate then I could go wherever I wanted. I couldn't wait. I needed to leave for a while. I was so glad my aunt was letting me go to the wedding. I was so tired of sitting on my bed and finding shapes in the wall texture. I probably have read every book I own about 100 times. Back in Oklahoma you could find something new to do every day. In California everything was just too busy. As a soc everybody is so critical. I hate trying to make friends. So every time I go out I'm just with the usual three: Jackie, Amanda, and Hannah. Even then it gets boring. Hannah took a dive and decided she didn't want to be a Pop anymore. She started hanging with the hoods. I used to not understand until I lived in Tulsa. I missed those days.

"Hey, Leah," I looked up to see Alex. I stood up and kissed him. Then I sat back down on my bed. "Hey." "You still want to go to the movies?" he inquired, seeming a little shocked. "Yep, Is Amanda going?" "No. but, Jackie and Matt are in the car."

My face got red from anger. I hated Matt, the asshole that killed Johnny in my dream. Besides, I hated him before the dreams started. "Well are you going to go?" Alex questioned."I'm too lazy to get up…" I joked.

Alex came over and threw move over his shoulder and carried me to the car. We both laughed hysterically in the car. Matt and Jackie just stared at us like we were crazy. Things might get better. I was just afraid that going back to Oklahoma would make me want to stay more….

_**Authors Note: I got tired of typing so I cut it short. I'll try to make it longer tomorrow! Thanks R&R Please!**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98 **_


	10. X

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the most boring chapter I've written… I just needed Johnny to hear about Dally's death… so it was really boring. Okay well I have things planed like the wedding but not much after that. PLEASE if you have an idea I'm open to hear them! Also, if you don't have an account (you probably know this but I'm going to say it anyways.) you can still leave a review. Okay so I hope to get more reviews and stuff. I'm sorry my last few chapters have sucked. I just have had A LOT on my mind.**_

_** ~Peetaluver98**_

_**Chapter 10 (Darry's POV)**_

__I knew the boys wouldn't be thrilled, but it was time to go tux shopping. I had the money all due to Sasha's family. Thank god, or else we wouldn't be having such a big wedding. "Rise and shine Pony, Soda" I called into Pony and Soda's room. "Darry, it's still dark out this isn't a booty call right?" Soda laughed sounding still asleep. "What's a booty call?" I heard Pony ask. "Uhh… nothing you need to know Pony." Soda scrambled. "Get your asses up were going tux shopping." I yelled again

I heard Pony groan and walk down the hall. "Why?" Pony started to complain. "You're going to be IN the wedding not just viewing. You have to look like gentlemen not grease boys'." I smirked. "Isn't the only tux shop in the Soc territory?" "Yup, little buddy." I answered Soda.

I knew it would be risky to go up to 'Soc Land' as Two-Bit called it. But if we didn't go there; then the closest be in Muskogee. I figured if we ran into trouble it wouldn't really matter. Soda I knew could hold a fight; so could Ponyboy. Pony scared off a few Soc's from that one girl Johnny liked. Leah. Johnny was so excited for her to come out for the wedding.

"Darry…" Pony whined, "Why do we have to take Two-Bit?" "Take Two-Bi…" I turned around, "Oh, Two-Bit… how did you get here?" "Window," He said simply while head locking my brother. "Seriously Two-Bit? Lay off." I frowned. Two-Bit let go of Pony. "I CAN BREATH!" Pony exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh. Even Pony could fight he would always be smaller than us. Johnny even toughened up since the incident a few months back. Ever Soc's wants to kill Johnny for what he did. As if the kid doesn't have enough to worry about. "Darry, staring into space are we now?" Soda mocked. "Just get in the car." I rolled my eyes, "We're picking up Johnny." We all piled unto my pick up to go get Johnny from Steve's. Johnny got into the car and we were off to go tux shopping.

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

"So who is getting married," The tailor asked, "you?"I held back laughing as best as I could when the tailor waved his hands gesturing to Soda and Two-Bit. Then Soda and Two-Bit exchanged glances.

"You're kidding?" Soda answered the observation. Just about then Darry walked in from grabbing his wallet from the car to hear the accusation. "No, I am. To a woman..." Darry spoke calmly.

Two-Bit and I couldn't handle ourselves. "I'll be right back." I tried to say straight faced. "Uh... Me too" Two-Bit choked. Two-Bit and I plunged out the door laughing harder than I thought possible.

"Me and Soda?" Two-Bit gasped. We headed back inside when the joke became dull. Two-Bit and I walked in to see Johnny standing in the most awkward position. The tailor was modeling him to Darry and Soda. Johnny looked over at me.

"Help" Johnny mouthed. That got me and Two-Bit laughing again. The Tailor gave us an evil sneer and went back at poking the suit Johnny was in. Just then a girl with long black hair walked in from the back door. Hi I'm Cynthia. I'll take one of you to get suited up."

Darry decided he and I would get suited by the small female in the other room. I'm pretty sure he was just trying to separate me and Two-Bit. "So what's the other tailors name?" I asked the girl. "Ricky." She replied.

I couldn't wait to tell Two-bit that he even had a gay name. The girl I guess was pretty. She had black hair and quite a few freckles. She wasn't as pretty as Leah though. She took Darry into the hall of suits for him to choose one. "How about this one?" Cynthia offered. "Hm…no…" Darry answered.

OH MY GOD DARRY. I wanted to scream. We had to have been there looking at fucking tuxes for an hour ATLEAST. Jeez, He almost seemed as bad as the gay tailor in the other room… "How about this one, Pony?" Darry modeled. "Yeah that's the one!" I wanted this to end. "Hmm. You sure I don't look fat?" Darry stared at himself in the mirror.

Did I just hear that? I shook my head and popped my ears. "No Darry. Since when did you turn into a girl?" I asked dead serious. "Shut up Ponyboy," Darry glared, "Go try on a suit. I think I might get this one."

Cynthia fast walked over to a smaller model of tuxes. "Try this one?" she asked. "Sure…"

I got the suit on and walked over to a mirror. I guess I had gotten taller and more filled out. I looked a lot more like Soda. Cynthia stared at me. "Oh. I will take this one." I tried to show her a smile. "Okay she had me change and I handed her back the suit and she grabbed the one from Darry. Both tuxedoes were black, but Darry's had a red tie while mine had a light pink. Which I hated by the way; I just couldn't stand shopping for any longer. Darry and I walked out so see Two-Bit sitting on the pavement. Ricky noticed us staring. "He tried to get fresh with my manikin!" Ricky looked offended.

I saw Johnny and Soda smirk, but defiantly not Darry. "I'm so sorry Sir." Darry pleaded. "I am a WOMAN!" The now female Ricky shouted.

"I'm truly sorry ma'am…" Darry seemed uncomfortable. Ricky rung up the tuxes we all bought and Darry paid with the money Sasha's Parents gave him for the wedding. We all walked out of the shop in awkward silence until we got in the car. "I AM A WOMAN!" Darry imitated Ricky.

We all laughed and made jokes until we got back to our house and I passed out on the couch.

_**Sasha's POV**_

__Finally it was time to shop of my dress. I wasn't too thrilled. I had my four girls to get in dresses and a flower girl. I really just couldn't wait to get the planning over with. I had big news to tell Darry, and I don't think he will be too happy about what I had to tell him. I hope I'm wrong.__My dress was whitish cream with a long lace veil. I liked it I guess. I just was dreading to go home.

_**Leah's POV **_

Johnny told me that he starts school in a week. He's so lucky I started today. I got to school and it was like _everybody look! Leah's back! _ Even some teachers thought I died. I swear people are getting stupid and stupider by the days.

My day wasn't that bad until I got home. My aunt told me that somebody named Alex called, so I decided to call him back… "Hey Alex," I started, "you called?" "Um… yeah… Well I'm breaking up with you." My jaw dropped. Is he joking? I wanted to punch something. What a jerk. "It's okay because I screwed somebody else." With that I hung up the phone.

Why I said it; I don't know. I guess I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. Now I was alone completely. I couldn't wait to go to Oklahoma and have no regrets.

_**Johnny's POV**_

Stupid tux man/woman; I had needle pokes all over my legs and arms. Does the tailor not know how to not prick people? It's all worth it though. Because Leah said that she was going to come to the reception with me; which meant I needed to learn how to dance. I decided that Soda would know how to slow dance because of his school dances. "Hey Soda," I approached him while he was making dinner, "do you know how to slow dance?" Soda smile made me feel uncomfortable. "Are you practicing for the wedding?" He interrogated. "Yeah…" I said sheepishly while regretting asking.

"Well here." Soda laughed and tried to teach me how to dance without getting super close to me. Steve walked in right as we were dancing and he dropped his beer and walked backwards out of the kitchen. Soda laughed and told me more on how to dance.

_**Authors Note: kind of a funnier chapter. :] Well I have an idea for later wedding on chapter 12 or 13; sounds good to me. I wonder what Sasha has to tell Darry ;) well thanks you for reading I hope your enjoying my story! R&R **_

_** Thanks,**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_


	11. XI

_**Authors Note: Here we are CHAPTER 11! I wouldn't have made it without all my alerts and favorites I'm getting. HUGE thank you Diehardoutsider for sticking with me and adding me to your list of favorite stories! I'm glad you're better! Also BIG thank you to Daydreamer763XP and Diehardoutsider for a review! EEP! I'm so happy right now! I have 217 views as of right now, and only 3 different people have reviewed…SHOW ME YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! R&R! (Sorry I'm yelling at you :P) Well I love you all! **_

_**Thanks!**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_

_**Chapter 11 (Johnny's POV)**_

__I hated school. I couldn't stand the typical drama about Bob's death. I swear it now was the Soc's jobs to make my life hell. If it was just that bad on the streets; I was afraid how bad school would be with the whole class being Soc's. There was only a few Greaser at our school and just my luck most of them A. had different classes or B. dropped out by now. Trust me, I was jealous. I stayed in school because I felt bad leaving Pony in school. It just wouldn't be the same for him if he was alone.

So my first day started like this. English, Mrs. Backers. I walk in to find a quiet seat in the back corner closest to the back door. On my way a Soc with a madras jacket and tuff blue eyes tripped me. When I fell my jacket slid father up my arm revealing a few bruises I had from my dad, and the boy stepped on my arm while I tried not to scream. He laughed. "Someone get you good, grease?" He taunted.

Ever since my math teacher yelled at me to explain my bruise on my cheek in fount of the class, everybody knew about my dad. I hated Mr. Dublin for it. Not one kid felt bad; they just found it a HUGE way to torment me. I walked from class to class getting laughed at about my arm. The most unfortunate thing about Soc's is that they tell their friends about what embarrassing things they find out about each grease. So pretty much I got laughed at about being weak all day. The worst part of my day was when I got my lunch and I was walking out of the lunch room when I spilt my tray all over a pretty Soc girl. She turned around and cursed me out.

"Look what you did you dumbass! I actually PAID for this top! Unlike you greases who just steal everything nice!"

The girl slapped me and walked over to her boyfriend. I hated girls; especially all the Soc's girls. I mostly hated girls that stereotyped us as devious. I NEVER had willingly stolen something. Only the one time Two-Bit stuck a candy bar in my pocket and I got caught with it. But the point is that not all greasers had to be bad. Darry, Soda, pony and I aren't. Well I'm actually not too sure about Soda… though I know Pony and Darry had nave stolen anything.

The bell rang and I don't think anybody could have felt more _'saved-by-bell'_ than me. I just wanted to go over to one of the gangs' houses and sleep off my embarrassment. I knew it didn't work that way, but it sure as hell would make me feel better.

"Look there's the short and lonely greeeeeserr!" I heard the car screech past me.

I swear I was getting so tired of them. It just did didn't seem worth the torture for me to go to school. I wasn't learning much. I was receiving help from Sasha; I guess it wasn't that bad. I just was so tired from school that when I went back to the Curtis's I didn't want to do homework until I got it. I was normally used to just sleeping in class but I was afraid to wake up to somebody taking my jacket off me and exposing my cut, bruises, and scars. It was my worst fear. I needed sleep. I couldn't wait until I got home from walking.

_**Darry's POV **_

__I went to work and got home around the same time as always. Only difference from today being completely normal was coming home to Sasha and Johnny working on homework. Then Sasha stood up. "Hold on Johnny. Darry we need to talk." Sasha looked in my eyes and then down at the ground.

My stomach dropped I was so afraid of her calling off the wedding or something. She walked me up into my room. "Darry, do you remember the day we uh…had some fun at my place?" she smiled.

I was confused for a moment. Her smile faded and she walked over to me. I thought she was going to do something else, but she grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Darry…I'm pregnant."

My head spun rapidly. This was too much for me. I was tired from work and I was expecting her to break up of something. But instead I was hearing the news that I was a dad. I really didn't know if I was happy of not. Sasha looked thrilled so I decided to play along. "Uhh…well…Um…I guess I'm really happy. I'm just really shocked." I sounded like a complete idiot.

"It's a boy I just know it!" Sasha's eyes were lighting up like my moms. I wanted to: Scream, smile, laugh like a mental patent, and I wanted to faint, but all of those would have looked retarded. I mostly was scared. What if the kid hated me? Was I really ready to be a dad? All the questions swarmed my head. I felt like I was going to die. "When are you uhh… due?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Around February 17th." She answered. "Oh." That's all I could really say. "Well I have to get back to Johnny's homework…" she turned and walked down the stairs. "Wait! Sasha, you're going to be a really good mom." I smiled to reassure her. "Darry you ARE a good parent to Soda and Pony. This might even come more naturally with it being your baby. I love you Darry." She said blankly while staring at her belly.

I didn't really know what to do now. I felt like lying on my bed and crying; though that would NOT sound ANYTHING like the normal me. I just can't stand the thought of putting Sasha through pain. My parents gave me the talk in eight grade about having a baby. It didn't sound like anything I ever wanted to experience... Now I was off to tell the boy's.

_**Soda's POV**_

"SASHA IS WHAT?" the intensity of my voice rung in my ears. "Sasha is pregnant. How do you like the thought of being an Uncle?" Darry starred looking perplexed.

My blood went cold. The last time I had heard the word _pregnant_ was when Sandy sent me letter. She informed me that she was pregnant with my baby so she had moved to Florida. That word killed me. I had told the gang that it wasn't my baby so that I could avoid all the pain. But truly, somewhere in the world, my baby was growing up. He was five or six months old now? I wanted nothing more than to meet my baby boy. I would give up Pamela for a chance for me to be with my baby and Sandy. Sandy sent a second letter telling me his name is James Michael Curtis. She was going to keep the last name the same as his fathers. I was so grateful for it too. "That will be cool. Congratulations." I spoke falsely.

Just then Two-Bit walked in the room, and Darry told him the big news. "Well I guess Sasha can have a bridal shower/ baby shower." Two-Bit joked. "Two-Bit," Darry scowled, "shut up." I just smiled this would possibly be fun.

_** ~PeetaLuver98 **_


	12. XII

_**Authors Note: 233 views (: Yay, Haha, well thank you to Zappers2134 for the idea of Sasha getting pregnant BEFORE the wedding. Well shockingly enough, that's all I have to say… This note is a shorty! Haha**_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Peetaluver98**_

_**Chapter 12 (Leah's POV)**_

I woke up to my annoying alarm beeping in my ear. I also was so hungry that I couldn't go back to sleep. I was Tuesday; I had to go to school. I loved school before I moved to Oklahoma. Now everybody was a little different and I hated it. I WAS ONLY GONE FOR TWO MONTHS! Not like a whole year or something. It was like being new all over again. People staring at you like your foreign. There was a new little class of freshmen that seemed to know about my mom. I'm pretty sure Jackie couldn't control herself to not tell people about my mom.

"Hey! Leah," Amanda ran down the hall, "Is the rumor true?" I stood there not facing her. Great what rumor had spread? I killed my mom? I screwed somebody? Or that Alex broke up with me. Al of them would explain the weird looks I had got all day. "What rumor?" I tried to sound like I was confused. "Alex left you for Jackie?" She looked at me sideways.

Fuck no. "Not that I know of…" I lost my train of thought. "Well Jackie broke up with Matthew yesterday." Amanda seemed to be contemplating, "Didn't Alex break up with you yesterday?"

Rumors suck. I hadn't told anybody about the wonderful phone call I had received. Of course Alex would dump me for my best friend. I was thinking so much more about Oklahoma that it was crazy. I wanted to run away from my school, problems, and my douchebag ex, and run into the arms of Johnny. I was tired of being a shy girl and being controlled by my boyfriends. Johnny was quiet not anything like Soc's or Pops _**(A/N whatever)**_.__I'm tired of the diversion of the hoods/Greasers _**(A/N again…whatever…)**_. I knew that I was a Pop and if I left Cali. I would be giving up all the money I had. My aunt let me keep all the life insurance money I got when my mom died so I could use it to leave. I want to go to college there and that's all the money was going to go towards. What would be the big deal if I went early?

The bell rang as I walked from break, down to PE. While dressing into my clothes I looked down to see the scar on my leg. _**Cade **_remembered the Soc's that had jumped me. I had been fine other than the fact that I had got stitched so keep the cut together. Nobody really knew that the "cut" I got was really a permanent reminded that I should stay away from Johnny. The Soc's told me that Johnny had killed their friend. I remembered their words…

_***flashback* **_

"Hey isn't that the girl that Cade was partners with in English?" the car had pulled around in front of me.

"You're going to kill somebody if you keep pulling in front of people like that. I tried to walk away when one grabbed me by the arm.

"I heard Cade and his friend talking about you." The muscular one laughed, "It's alright though. We just need to make you _look_ like a girl who deserves him."

They pulled out a switch as I tried to run. The boy gripped my arm tighter and threw me onto the rocks. I heard a crack and I started fading in and out when my head hit the ground. The muscular one lifted my skirt and began cutting me. The blonde covered my mouth as I screamed. When he was finished they all laughed at me struggling. My eyes felt were heavy and my leg had burned. A boy with curly hair informed me of the night that their friend, Bob I guess, was murdered. I couldn't believe the boy that was so shy had done that. To be honest it made me like him more. The boy with the switch sat back down by my face to cut me more when he stopped to the sound of a yell. "Hey!" another male yelled.

The Soc's froze at the call. The all left me there with the passer byer as they ran into their car. I had fuzzy vision. All I wanted to do was close my eyes. I stood up when the greaser spoke. "Do you need help?" I knew I wouldn't ever make it to the hospital on my own. My leg burned and my head was spinning from the smell of my own blood. "Please." I spit out quickly before blacking out.

_***flashback over***_

__I was now dressed and walking to class. I remembered Johnny telling me about the night he killed the Soc, but when he told me it didn't chill me the same way the Soc's way had.

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

It was August 26th. That left us with fifteen days until the wedding. I wouldn't say that I was nervous. Only nervous that the bridesmaid I would be walking down the Aisle with was like 6'3 and I was only 6 foot. Now that's just how tall she was _without _her heels. I was pretty much screwed either way. Two-Bit suggested that she and I change shoes and that made me want to strangle him.

"Well I have a LARGE black woman to walk down the aisle with so stop complaining." Two-Bit smiled and sipped his beer. "Johnny and Soda have it easy. Soda's girl is 5'7 and he's 6"2, and Johnny doesn't know but his girl is Leah." I spoke quietly. "She's going to be a bridesmaid?"

I stared at Two-Bit. I was surprised he knew the name. When had he been to a wedding? "Uhh yeah don't tell Johnny though." I stuttered. "It's okay ole Two-Bit can keep a secret." Two-bit raised his eye brows suggestively and rubbed his stomach.

I didn't know to be freaked out or disgusted. "Hey," Johnny said while walking into my house and looking around, "Where's Soda?" I had no idea why, but Johnny kept coming over and hanging out with Soda. I found it odd. But I always answered him. "He's at the DX working. Why?" I regretted asking.

Johnny looked like a deer in the headlights and he ran out the door. "What the hell was that?" Two-Bit asked looking as confused as I probably did. "I have no Idea…" I started, "he's done that for two days now…" "Whatta dork" Two-Bit turned back to the TV. "Says the bum who is too lazy to pass high school…" I glared at him.

"Did George Washington pass high school? Did Martin Luther king? Did John F. Kennedy? Did…" I cut his sentence short. "Yes Two-bit they ALL did." I rolled my eyes and pulled my jacket on. "Where are you going?" He questioned. "To find our strange friend" I laughed while closing the front door.

I finally got to the DX to hear Johnny talking to Soda in the store.

"So you think you can teach me more about dancing after you get off work?" _What the fuck?_ I thought to myself. Dancing? "Sure" I heard Soda answer.

I walked out of the Isle and made my appearance. "Hey Soda" I said quite casual. "Oh hey Pony." Soda seemed a little confused, "How did I not hear the doorbell?" Soda looked over to see that I cut the string and the bell was on the ground. "Really Pony?" He glared but smiled. "So dancing huh?" I put both them on the spot.

Johnny and Soda exchanged glances. Johnny started to explain. "I asked Soda to teach me to dance for the reception." Johnny left before he could hear my reaction. I still found this all weird. "Hey Pony did Darry tell you Sasha is pregnant?" Soda changed the subject. "No! Seriously?!" And that's when my view of Darry and Sasha completely changed. Eww Darry and Sasha… I tried to clear my mind of any images. "Yeah…" Soda stopped when he saw my blank expression.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Johnny…"

I turned away from Soda and sprinted out the door. I caught up With Johnny in a matter of no time. "Hey Johnny Leah is the one you're going to walk down the aisle with." Johnny turned and gave me a weird look. "I'm what?"

I grinned. That got his attention. "You know how the groom's men walk down the aisle with the bridesmaids?" I explained, "Well Leah is one of Sasha's bride's maids. You just didn't walk at all with anybody because she is still in California until next week." I watched Johnny's face go for confused to very pleased. I think I just made his week.

_**Author's note: another boring chapter… sorry! I'll try to update twice tonight. **_

_**Thanks**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_


	13. XIII

_**Chapter 13 (Leah's POV)**_

__My stomach churned. It was ten days from the wedding when I received a panicked call from Sasha. She told me 1. She was pregnant and 2. That one of her bridesmaids broke her leg and can't be in the wedding. Sasha asked me if I would come to Oklahoma early and be her bridesmaid. I really didn't know what to do. Sasha also told me that Soda was moving out with Steve and that I was welcome to come and live with them. She and Darry had talked about adopting me and they both agreed. I told Sasha that I would talk to my aunt about it. I was pretty sure she would let me.

I went the rest of day bubbling with excitement. I looked up at my clock when I saw that it was time for me to leave for school. I picked up my bag and sprinted off to school.

_**Johnny's POV**_

__Pony told me about Leah and I just couldn't help but be excited. When I got over to Sasha's from school to study she told me news that topped Pony's.

"Leah might be moving in with me and Darry."

I figured everybody knew that I liked her a lot.

"Does everybody talk to be about her because they know I like her? Was it _that_ obvious when she was here?" I was a little annoyed but mostly embarrassed.

"Hun," Sasha put her hand on my shoulder, "You just seemed so happy when she was around. You turned into a whole new person. We _all_ noticed." All I could do was stare the fact in the face. She made me happy. And since she left; it changed me. "I did?" I was feeling doubtful.

"You just seemed 100% happier. That's why I had her be my bridesmaid instead of my sister. I could have let my sister still be a bridesmaid with a broken leg." Sasha winked and walked over to get a glass of water. "Let's get back to your homework, Johnny" Sasha walked back over to me at the table.

_**Leah's POV **_

__I heard the front door shut. "Aunt Laura?" I called down the hall. "Yes, Leah?" She called back. "Can we talk about something at the table?" I said while walking down the hall. "Um sure hunny is everything alright?"

I tried to think of an answer for that. Was everything alright? "I have a friend in Oklahoma that wants to take me in. She's okay with me coming and living with them is that alright with you?" She hesitated while I held my breath. "I understand you're not my baby, so there's no way I can hold you back. I will let you go _with your mom's money _if you promise to keep in touch and stay in school. I will call your high school to make sure…" she kept going on while starting to crying.

I walked over and hugged my Aunt Laura. She really had been a good guardian but this is what I wanted to do. "I need to make a phone call and I will get a flight for tomorrow." I said quietly. "Go ahead…" she sobbed.

I got off the phone with Sasha and then I called all my friends. Amanda cried harder than any of my friends but eventually she told me she would hopefully see me soon. I decided that it was going to be harder to leave my friends in California.

_***the next morning***_

I woke up tired because the night before I got no sleep. I thought about all my friends in California that I was giving up. I really didn't want to choose. I wanted Amanda and Jackie to come to Oklahoma, but I knew couldn't happen. It was going to be a hard day, and I knew it.

_**Soda's POV**_

Wedding was all planned and happening in about 7 days. I was happy that Pamela replied to going. Unfortunately her brother wanted to go as well… I guess he can't do too much damage to me with all the family around… It still freaked me out though. The one thing that had been on my mind was the new baby that was expected in February. Darry seemed real tense. I'm sure he was worried about Sasha more than the baby. We all felt bad for her. We also were all excited to have a baby around. I'm happy for Darry and Sasha. Sasha was telling us that she's always wanted to be a mom and she was thrilled that she got to have one with the love of her life. I guess this all was making want to call Sandy more. I wanted to meet James.

_**Leah's POV**_

I drove down with my aunt to the airport. I was crying. Then I looked up to see my crazy, insane, but loveable friends holding a banner that read: 'We will miss you Leah!' I saw Amanda, Jackie, Cristen, Elysha, Alex, and a few others. I smiled and ran up to them and hugged them all; besides Alex. After we said our goodbyes I got on the plane and departed for my three hour flight…

_***three hours later, arriving in Oklahoma***_

I breathed in the fresh Oklahoma air; free of smog. I saw Sasha and Darry out by the luggage station. I ran up to Sasha and hugged her then the same with Darry. I saw that Sasha's stomach had a tiny bit of a bump forming. I looked up and smiled. "Congratulations," I looked at the couple, "also congratulations on the wedding as well."

"Thanks!" Sasha sounded bubbly and excited.

Sasha glanced at Darry and saw his blank expression and she elbowed him. "Darry," Sasha laughed. "Oh, thanks were real excited." Darry looked tired. "Have you gotten any sleep?" I giggled. "No he hasn't," Laura answered my question, "Let's go."

We walked out to the truck and drove back home. When we got in I saw the one person I had wanted to see for days; Johnny. Sasha showed me where I would be staying. It was their spare room. It had white walls and a wood bed with a white comforter. I looked and found a closet. Darry handed me my three bags while I unpacked.

"Ash, are you okay being here alone," Sasha asked, "because Darry went to work same with Soda and I'm going shopping." "No I'm fine I have to unpack." I noticed that she said nothing about Johnny. "Okay I'll see you later." She spoke as she walked out the door.

I heard the front door shut and I ran out the hall to see Johnny sitting on the couch…

_**Author's Note: I suck at cliffhangers… Lmao whatever though. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been packing for moving sooo…. Okay thank you to JohnnyCake-Ponyboy for getting a story alert and adding my story to your favorites and also for adding me to favorite authors. Oh and leaving a review! Oh my gosh! I love you right now! Haha I'm just kidding. Well thank you for EVERYBODY'S views! **_

_**Thanks**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98 **_


	14. XIV: The Wedding

_**Chapter 14 Johnny's POV (the wedding) **_

I looked up and saw Leah's glistening face. Her face had a few tear streaks. I stood up and she flew into my arms. I realized that I had grown an inch or two for the month that she had been gone. She looked up at me now.

"I missed you." She hugged me tighter.

I hugged her back.

"I missed you too." I responded.

I remembered Sasha's words. _'You just seemed so happy when she was around. You turned into a whole new person. We __ALL__ noticed.' _Leah nuzzled her head in my chest.

"I didn't think I would be back…" I heard her muffled voice.

"But you are. So let's enjoy it." I lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

_***a few days later… the wedding (still Johnny's POV)***_

Darry walked down the aisle and stood at the altar; the priest behind him. I peeked my head around the corner from there the grooms were standing. I looked straight ahead to see the bridesmaids doing the same.

"Monkey suit…" I heard Two-Bit grumble from behind me.

Just then Soda began to walk out and stood next to his partner for the aisle. Two-Bit suit and partnered with his woman and stood Soda. Next it was my turn I walked out and soon behind Two-Bit. Shortly I was joined by Leah. Pony and A taller woman were behind me and Leah.

I stole a look at Leah and I was breathless. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had bright red lipstick on. She glanced over at me when she noticed my stare. I was pretty sure I saw her blush and wink a little. Her make-up was utterly flawless. I remembered a quote that I heard Pony say once: _'the only way to see perfectness is to learn to love all of the flaws.'_

Music began as Soda then lead the couples down the aisle. When we stopped at the front of the church and parted between the alter; Groomsmen on right and the bridesmaids on left.

The guests all smiled and seemed amused by the pairing of the bridesmaids and Groomsmen. Just then the classic wedding music was being played; all the talk from the guests when dead silent. Sasha came out into view. Her father hooked arms with her and began to descend down the aisle. Sasha looked stunning. Her hair, unlike the bridesmaids, was down and curled to perfection. I knew how happy Darry was going to be with her. He was so lucky to find a girl who he truly loved.

The priest began to recite the vows for Darry and Sasha to repeat. Darry began first.

"I, Darrel Curtis, take you, Sasha Czap, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Darry smiled down at Sasha before she recited her vows.

Sasha took a shaky breath before starting her vows. I saw her mother and father bawling their eyes out as well as a few others.

"I, Sasha Czap, take you, Darrel Curtis to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

The priest smiled and announced:

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Darrel Curtis. You may now kiss the bride."

Darry turned and kissed Sasha with a passionate kiss. The crowd all clapped as Darry and Sasha walked down the aisle. The guest followed and threw rice at the couple as they got out into a really nice car and drove to the reception.

I turned around and saw Leah in a pink bridesmaids dress. I really was lucky for me, shy, beaten, and weird Johnny, to get a girl like her. She flew into my arms again.

"You look so nice." She pulled back to admire me.

It felt weird for her to be looking me over me. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I looked at her face.

Just then Soda cleared his throat.

"Um let's go to the reception." He turned and walked towards the car.

"Well I'll see you at the reception." I smiled at Leah.

"You better bring your game for dancing." She winked and walked over to Sasha's sister.

I gulped down my fear and got in the car.

_***at the reception* (Soda's POV)**_

I walked in the door and immediately started looking for Pamela. I saw her sitting at a table with her brother and eating dinner. I decided to ask her to dance with me. I took a seat.

"Go." Blake glared.

"Blake your sister isn't five. Why are you so protective?" I mustered up all my guts.

"Pamela isn't my sister. Pamela is my wife,"

I felt my mouth on the ground.

"I'm just screwing with you," he laughed as Pamela stood up, "Have fun."

I wanted to laugh but I was still a little confused.

_**Johnny's POV**_

Leah put her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist. We danced together to all the slow songs and Two-Bit danced like Elvis to all the other songs. (No matter if they were by Elvis or not) Everybody clear the dance floor for Sasha's last dance with her father, and then everybody cheered for Darry and Sasha's first dance as a married couple.

It never dawned on me that Leah took the room that I normally stayed in. I figured I would be enjoying the couch for quite a while. But also I knew that Darry and Sasha would be in Washington for their hunny moon so I could just sleep in my room with her.

I heard the car door open close when I realized we were home from the reception. I stepped out and dragged my ass back into the house. Leah was getting ready for bed when I came in. Her long hair was in braids and she was brushing her teeth. Her dress was hung up on the door of her room and she was also wearing her pajamas. She turned around.

"Hey," She whispered so Soda didn't awake up, "you have to sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Just sleep in my bed I don't mind." She gestured toward her room.

I went over to her closet where I had my pajamas that I got from my house. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.


	15. XV

_**Authors Note: (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the outsiders' Characters I own only the random one that you don't know… Sasha, Leah, Some of the Soc's, the tailor, and Leah's friends…) thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166**_

_**Chapter 15 (Leah's POV) **_

Sasha's wedding was the first I had ever been to. Well I don't consider this one weird Catholic wedding I went to when I was 5… they washed my feet… We weren't Catholic's but my distant cousin's new husband was. But besides that I never was IN a wedding. My hair was so pretty and my dress was as well. Johnny looked just as handsome as we walked down the aisle. I swear I called Jackie on the phone and talked to her about 'walking down the aisle with Johnny' for an hour. Jackie just laughed and talked about her and Alex. I really didn't know if I cared or not about it. I was just too happy that I was back AND I spent the whole night with Johnny.

I rolled over to find my face in Johnny's face. I smiled and laughed. Okay maybe I didn't smile… I started freaking out because I forgot he slept in my bed which WAS his bed before I came. Then I, being retard I was, made me laugh. Johnny opened his eyes and started laughing at my startled face.

"I've never seen your hair not greased back…" He looked at me and I turned towards the mirror.

I was shocked how curly and wild my hair was from being in a braided bun for the wedding. I quickly stood up to take a shower to lay my hair down. Johnny grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fixing my hair?" I answered.

"Just brush it I think it looks good."

I stared at Johnny a little shocked. How could he think it looked good? I looked at the image staring back at me from the glass of the mirror; the images blemish free completion. I saw her hazel eyes that were filled with worry. The what if's seemed to float around in my mind. I may be a girl who had and drug dealer dad. A girl who's mom raised her in poor neighbor hoods. I also my look at the reflection and see a girl who is grieving her mom's lose, but the one thing I see burning in her heart is her faith. The night I had a few days to pack I prayed myself to sleep hoping that things would end well. And here I am in the room with the one I love the most. I'm adopted by the kindest person in the world and I have a family. I also got to know that my mom was in a better place.

I looked at the people around me; they all had problems as well. Johnny was abused by both his parents and I rose on the streets. Soda dropped out of high school and his parents died. Ponyboy lost his parents, dally and almost Johnny. Darry has a new baby to worry about and his parents died. From what I hear about Dally is that he was raised in New York when his mom left him with his dad at five. I really hadn't met Steve, but I assume he has problems too. All these boys were able to come together and be a family. That's way better than Madras mustangs and Mansions if you ask me.

"I'm going to go get ready." I stood and looked at Johnny.

I loved his chocolate eyes. His eyes, so full of pain but yet so strong; almost devious. Only those who knew him close, or hated him, knew that he had killed somebody. He did it to protect one of the people he loved. The youngest of Johnny's only family, Ponyboy. Even though I do still believe that murder is unjustifiable. Johnny did to save the one he loved and I admired that.

I got out of the room with my clothes in my hands. I went to the bathroom and changed. I walked out with my hair, sprayed. I walked back into my room and remembered that Pony couldn't see that Johnny slept in my room. I walked out of my room again to see if Pony was up. Just my luck he was behind me.

"Why are you looking in my room?" His voice form behind me made me jump.

"I was seeing if I had to make breakfast for everybody." I lied.

I saw Johnny groggily walking out of the door as I waved my hand for him to go back in the room while Pony stared at me like I was crazy.

"I Uhh… saw a fly and I was swatting at it…" I tried to lie but failed.

"Why don't you go lay down I'm going to make breakfast." Pony put his hand on my forehead to take my temperature.

I wanted to laugh but Pony turned around and walked down the hall shaking his head and mumbling something about girls being strange. I bumped into Johnny while I entering my room. I landed right on top of him. He looked at me really confused as I turned into a new shade of red that I call _'Oh My God.'_ I rolled off of Johnny and stopped him from walking out the door.

"Johnny! Pony can't know you spent the night in here!" I whispered annoyed.

"Oh… yeah you're right… well. What should we do?" He whispered back.

I looked towards the closet and smiled. Johnny shook his head no and mouth _'hell no'_. I just guided him to the closet and told him to change in there. He glared at me as I closed the door while mouthing back _'sorry.' _I walked out the bedroom door and I went to go see if Pony was going anywhere today.

"Hey Pony are you going to the library any time soon?" I was hoping he would say yes.

"I'm going after breakfast. Why?"

I did a mental happy dance in my mind.

"Can you get me a copy of **"**_The __Silent__ Spring__" by__Rachel Carson?__** (A/N i don't**____**'The silent spring' Rachel Carson does.)**_

Pony just stared at me, "You don't read."

I tried not the break under pressure.

"Yes I do." I spat at him quite believably.

"Fine, eat your eggs." He turned and grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house.

I checked to make sure Pony was around the corner before I ran back into my room laughing to the point of hysterics. I opened the closet to see Johnny sitting there looking pissed; which didn't help me to stop laughing.

"He's gone…" I kept laughing.

Johnny just cracked a smile and shook his head.

"Were so stupid," he responded to my abruptly stopped laughter.

I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I could have got out the window."

I watched Johnny pull back to blinds reveal the window that needed a good cleaning. He chuckled and shut the blinds. We both went in the kitchen and ate breakfast. Pretty soon Two-Bit opened the front door and began giving me an evil smirk.

"What the hell? Johnnycake and Leah sitting in the CURTIS house without anybody home?" He looked between Johnny and I, "oh wait I forgot. How is the new Mrs. Curtis?"

"Keith, I didn't get married to Darry yesterday… I was adopted…" I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Mrs. Ms. Who cares?"

I glanced over at Johnny who was lost in thought.

"So what did Pony make us for breakfast?"

"He made _Johnny and I _eggs and toast." I stated. 

Two-Bit looked at me like I was missing the big point.

"You're a girl make me food!" Two-Bit complained.

I glared at him.

"Fat chance, Keith." I teased.

"You call me my real name just to bug me don't you?" He asked while chugging a cold beer.

"Pretty much." I winked and picked up my plate.

While cleaning my plate I saw the marked Calendar. September, 10th, 1966. My blood went cold. My 17 birthday was in 6 days. I really didn't want anybody to know anything about it. I quickly took the calendar off the walk and took it towards my room. I heard Two-Bit ask.

"Um… why are you taking the calendar?" Two-Bit joked, "It's because your birthday is on the sixteenth?"

I spun back around. Johnny had left to go hang out with Ponyboy. And I was real glad.

"How did you know, Keith?" I asked getting quite angry.

"You sat there and stared with your hand on the sixteenth and I took a guess that it was your birthday. Don't call me 'Keith' anymore and I won't mention your birthday to anybody."

I couldn't help it. He struck a good deal.

"Fine," I glared him down. "Say ANYTHING and I will kill you personally."

I walked back to my room. Now all my trust was in that goofs hands. I pretty much knew I was fucked. Boy was I right.

_**Authors Note: okay hope you like it! **_

_** Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166**_


	16. XVI

_**Author note: Sorry I had a busy weekend for the holiday's so… I didn't update (: hope you all still love me): Well here's chapter 16 oh and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**_

_** Thanks,**_

_** ~ Katie10166**_

_**Chapter 16 (Leah's POV)**_

I knelt beside my bed and faced my open window. The breeze blasted through the screen of the window, and the breeze chilled me in my nightgown. I gazed at the million stars in the sky. They swarmed the night and helped the moon give the street an ice blue glow. The fresh air smelt crisp and clean. The heard an owl 'hoo' in the distance. The night truly was beautiful.

_***flashback of California***_

I saw me sitting there out in the sun while wearing my swimwear. I lied out on a towel and baked in the sun. I remembered looking over at my mom; still her young self. Her hair was bleach blonde and was blowing in the wind. I saw the pearly white shells placed along the beach. Out in the distance the water was deep blue. People surfed and kids swam with their parents. I remember rolling over to face my mom.

"Why do those kids get to swim with their daddy?"

I saw my mom's flawless expression darken.

"I had you too young and you know your dad is stupid to not want you. I love you just try to forget about him."

I remember being mad at her and my dad. I don't know how I could be mad at my mom. I have so many regrets from before her death. My mom was right about having me too young. She was only sixteen but when she was young it was considered voodoo to abort your pregnancy. She even admitted to me that I was a mistake. I was seven she told me show I was never wanted and it was my fault that she lost her love. My poor mom; only twenty-three and stuck with a seven your old pain in the ass.

I flashed back into my mind at the beach. The sun was now high about my mom and me. I could really feel the intensity of the heat. California was great before my mom got a new case and we moved to Oklahoma.

_***Out of flashback***_

I looked at the clock on the wall that read 4 o'clock. I assumed by the light outside that it was 4 PM. I had slept through all the night and half of the next day. It was Monday and I forgot all about school. I finally got by ass up and put on a blue skirt and a white button down blouse. I rapidly brushed my hair. I felt like I had pulled out a thousand strands of hair. I grabbed my purse and put on my heels and ran down the hall. I stepped out the front door and was stunned by the flash of bright light. Half blind, I got to the school and registered myself for my junior year.

While walking home a heard a commotion going on; I turned to see all of the co-workers I knew from the wedding. They all were working on the elderly couple, The Jameson's, roof. (I knew them from one of the days I was hiding from the Soc's.) Darry's closest friend was on the roof working with Darry's other co-workers. A replacement architect was sitting in the shade and looking over plans.

I just kept walking back home. I was really tired even though I got so much sleep, and I didn't feel like stopping to talk to them. I really was missing my mom and I was feeling the real aftermath of her death. Every night I would think about our good times together and it would make me regret moving to Oklahoma. I would get no sleep because I cried all night. When I saw Sasha I saw my mother. It really had killed me to see their little family that I was trying to weave into. Sasha was only four months pregnant; her stomach only had a slight bump. I knew the baby was coming and I would have to deal with siblings. I honestly didn't know if moving back here was a great idea. I always felt welcome but something always messed with my mind and told me I wasn't.

I kept walking back home, but I stopped over at Johnny's to peek into his room. I pulled up onto his bushes below his window and peered inside. Johnny was lying on his bed and looking at the celling.

"Johnny…" I whispered.

Johnny turned and saw me.

"Ash, What are you doing?"

Johnny got up and climbed out his window. I faced him and analyzed his bruised face. I held his chin and moved his head to the side, a motion that exposed more bruises. I was so mad. A white rage rushed over my body. I wanted to get all my anger out on his parents. How could they hurt such a sweet boy? They didn't know him like I did. They didn't know that he was so caring and outgoing at the same time. I loved him so much and I really couldn't stand him coming to me hurt anymore.

I got out of my anger mode and saw Johnny's hands holding mine. He was looking into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him softly. I was so afraid to hurt him. He seemed so fragile but I really knew how strong he was. I really had to take somebody strong to handle all the crap he gets at home.

When I pulled away from the kiss I felt that I had tears flowing down my cheeks. Johnny cocked his head to the side.

"You okay babe?" Johnny cupped my face in his hands.

I replied hastily, "I can't, I can't…I don't…I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

I had the erg to pull him in my arms.

"I'm fine. You know that. I get so happy when I'm with you. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. I really have been different lately. Everybody has noticed that we have something special." Johnny kissed me again.

Johnny and I stood there in our embrace for a while. I heard a crash and screaming. His parents began to fight once more. Johnny pulled away from me, and grabbed my hand. We ran away from the house as fast as we could.

I was feeling real thirsty so we stopped over at the DX. I still was holding Johnny's hand when we got in the store. I stopped when I looked up to see Soda sitting on the counter kissing his girlfriend. I remember meeting her at the wedding, but I couldn't remember her name for the life of me…

_**Soda's POV**_

I looked out form my make out session to see my new sister and Johnny. I knew they were dating but it was still weird seeing them together. Johnny cleared his throat.

I stopped kissing Pamela and I stood up awkwardly.

"Hey Johnnycake, what do cha need?" I was a little annoyed with the interruption.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to say hey while Ash got a coke…" He smirked knowing he had interrupted.

I swear since Dally died Johnny just became more and more like him; especially when with Leah. Leah grabbed a coke and Johnny stood there waiting for her. I figured she would just take it and I wouldn't charge her but she took out her wallet from her purse and paid me in full including a tip. I just smiled still being surprised. I had no idea where she got all her money.

When they left, I turned back to Pamela and she immediately starting kissing me again…

_**Leah's POV**_

__It started to get dark around 7:40, so Johnny dragged me back to the house to get Pony. Pony got outside and we all walked over the park. Johnny and Pony sat up on the monkey bars while I sat on the ground under them. I lay on my back and looked up at them.

"Why are we here?" I asked getting impatient.

"You ever watched a sunset?" I heard Pony ask.

"Not really. I've seen one but not completely watched one…"

Ponyboy laughed.

"Well now you will."

I thought that it was so cute that they watched sunsets.

"You guys do this often?" I was curious.

"It's like memorializing our buddy Dally…" Pony said with a serious face.

I instantly got quiet. I didn't like the subject of death. I stared at the red, orange, and pink sky. I knew that my mom was in heaven. I felt like the pink and gold colors were like my mom. I was all up for remembering our loved ones through the sky's paintings. They really were beautiful. Just like my mom was…

**Authors note: Really boring chapter but this is under the 'romance' category not the 'action packed chapters' label soo stick a straw in your juice box and suck it! haha ZAPPERS2134 **_**"It was boring…"**_** soooooooooo thank you guys!**

** Love you all!**

** ~PeetaLuver98 **


	17. XVII

_**Authors note: thank you to Sometimes-Thumbelina and Kat15gir for adding my story to favorites! **_

_** Thanks,**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_

_**Chapter 17 Leah's POV**_

I laid on my back as the sun disappeared over the horizon, and the world receded to darkness. Johnny jumped down off the monkey bars and lay down next to me. I grabbed his hand and snuggled in to him more. I rested my head on his chest like I did the day we were in the lot. I rolled over on top of him and kissed him. A question passes into my mind.

"Johnny…" I asked

"Yes?"

"Is this where you killed the Soc?"

I felt Johnny tense. After an awkward pause he responded.

"Yeah…"

I thought about it and kissed him again. Suddenly Pony started talking.

"Johnny…technically you dating my neice…"

Johnny jumped when Pony spoke. So maybe I wasn't the only one who forgot Ponyboy was there. Leave it to Pony to ruin a moment…

Johnny pulled me into a hug. He rested his hands on the small of my back.

"I guess I am." He smirked and analyzed my face.

Pony started at us like we were being rude.

I stood up off of Johnny, and looked at Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, you're only fourteen. Johnny and I are turning seventeen. Just. No.

Pony scoffed, and started playing with his jacket zipper.

It started to get late so we all headed back to the house. The door was unlocked as we entered the empty house. Pony walked straight to his room, and grabbed his pen and paper. I personally think it's more like a diary, but he insists otherwise.

I turned on the light and grabbed Johnny's hand. I walked over to the couch with him in tow. Johnny looked tired and I knew I was getting tired as well. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

Darry and Sasha were coming home the day before my birthday, so I had two more nights to spend with Johnny. Then he was back to sleeping over at Two-Bit's. I was about to pass out when I decided to get ready for bed. Johnny followed while I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. I got dressed then walked back into my room. I saw Johnny asleep on my bed. I just smiled and climbed in after him. I stared at him sleeping and felt myself drifting deeper and deeper to sleep.

_**Sasha's POV **_

I couldn't believe that I was married. I mean it wasn't much different than before, but I knew that Darry and I were starting a family. I felt like a puzzle piece that finally fit somewhere. After growing up with whatever I wanted; it felt nice to be on my own.

I was a little scared of my new life as well though. Having a baby had never really been on my top ten _'things to do before I die'_ list. After growing up rich with everything I wanted provided for me; it felt nice to be on my own. I really was glad that I found Darry instead of some other guy who wouldn't stay with me. Darry's brother, Soda, was moving out so that we didn't have to spend as much on our family. I thought that was so sweet of him; though we got all the expenses back by adopting Leah.

Leah promised Darry and me that she and Johnny were going to start working to save up for an apartment. Johnny was planning on dropping out and getting a full time job while Leah did part time. Johnny and her were both turning seventeen and didn't want to be a burden.

"Hey Mom, what age do you think is appropriate to move out?" I didn't know about letting Leah go.

"Depends, is the child smart or dumb?" I stared at my mom like she was crazy.

"I guess she's smart…"

"Then sixteen," My mom smiled.

I thought about it for a while.

"You wouldn't let me leave until I was eighteen!" I laughed.

"You were dumb." My mom said simply before walking into the kitchen.

It had felt so weird to be back at home. I planned to tell my family about the baby during dinner. I had been covering up my belly as best as I could. I was wearing baggy t-shirts all the time to avoid my parents noticing my four month old bump growing out of my stomach.

_***later at dinner***_

"Well do we want to say a prayer?" my father asked the family.

"Sure," Darry replied, "would you like me to lead?"

"Why that's very considerate of you Darry." My mom glanced at me and gave a thumb up with a wink.

Darry said the blessing and we all got our food. We all ate in silence. I knew that Darry was waiting for me to tell my family, but I was worried. So I pretty much just blurted it out.

"Mom, Dad. How would you like to be grandparents?"

They both looked up from their food and smirked.

"We would love that hunny and we would support you. Are you thinking about trying for a baby?" my mom asked.

"Well… I'm pregnant."

Silence broke out through the whole house. I instantly regretted telling them.

"Is that why you got married?" my dad looked angry.

"No. I love Darry. He and I planned on getting married before we knew I was pregnant. If you don't want to support me then that is fine."

I stood up angrily from the table and stormed into the kitchen. I heard somebody stand up from the table and follow after me.

"Hunny I don't care what your father thinks. I support you." I turned to see my mother's tear glistened face.

I hugged my mom tightly.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" she laughed hysterically.

_Great my mom must be on something… _I thought to myself.

"Now I'm going to talk to your father and see what's wrong." My mom lifted my chin and looked into my eyes, "You will be fine, hunny."

I managed a weak smile before I felt overheated and got a feeling of violent nausea. I bent over the sink and practically threw my guts up. Darry walked in just in time to pull my hair up. I decided to just go upstairs and laydown.

_**Darry's POV**_

I helped Sasha upstairs and into the guest room of her parent's house. Her face was pale and she appeared to be quite clammy. Her blonde hair was in a knot around my hand. Her face turned green and I quickly got her to the bathroom. She threw up and looked up at me.

"Thank you." She reached up and touched my hand that was holding her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked at the toilet and rolled her eyes back to me.

"Do I look okay?" she remarked.

I just smiled and got a good look at her. Her blue eyes looked stormy and a few strands of blonde hair lay limply on her forehead. I realized that I had caused all of this.

I was the reason she was in so much pain. I felt like a monster. No. I was a monster. I hated what was in her. I didn't want it. Whatever it was (boy or girl) I didn't want it to hurt her anymore. I thought about how she still had to deal with this for six more months.

I didn't realize I had tears down my face until Sasha gripped my hand tighter.

"Darry don't cry. I'm fine." She grabbed a hair tie out of the drawer while she was on the ground, "I'll just tie my hair. Go get some hot coca with my mom."

Reluctantly I let go of her hair and walked out of the bathroom. I shook my head while walking down stairs. Sasha's mom, Diana, was arguing with Sasha's father, Michael.

"She's just too young!" Michael boomed.

"She's twenty-fucking-three when are you going to let her grow up?!"

Diana busted through the doors and out onto the veranda. I followed her out and took a seat. She stayed facing the trees when the door closed.

"You came out here for some more?" She coaxed.

"Um, No," I answered.

She turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Look I'm sorry I," Diana cut off my sentence.

"Darling, I'm very happy Sasha is having a baby. I do not understand why her father baby's her so much. I guess she will always be a daddy's girl. Oh god, look at me! I'm crying again! Well never mind that. Just know that you and Sasha are going to be great parents."

Diana giggled.

"Why don't be so dumb struck. Would you like some of my famous hot coca? Well not famous but trust me! It will be!"

Diana and I sat and talked about Sasha as a baby for a while. I decided to go back inside and get to bed. When I walked back in I heard Sasha and her dad yelling.

"Dad you're drinking again?"

"Fuck you! Or should you just do Darry?"

I felt angry, but I could understand why he wouldn't be happy about his Daddy's girl getting pregnant. He seemed to like me before she told them. My trance was broken when I heard a crash and a scream…

_**Authors note: sorry about, once again, the crappy cliffhanger. I'm not good at those :P any suggestions for what to happen? I am running low… well sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. **_

_**K thanks! **_

_** ~Katie10166**_


	18. XVIII

_**Authors Note: by the way I'm **__**SO**__** sorry that when you open your email you will have 32 emails of new chapters from Katie10166. I realized that my opening chapter's authors note didn't make since so i went to change it and then it moved all my chapters up 1 and i didn't see the edit button so i deleted all my chapters and updated them but then i realized they were out of order so i kept deleting and adding. I forgot about the people who get chapter alerts! SORRY!**_

_** ~Katie10166**_

_**Chapter 18 (Leah's POV)**_

__September 16th 1966. Worst day Ever… Also, conveniently, it happened to be my birthday…

It started with my alarm not going off; which lead me to wake up late. The power had gone out. I was too late to take a shower so I had to go with greasy, frizzy hair.

I flew out of the house and tripped over Pony's shoes. I fell and soaked my jeans in wet mud. Just as I stood up a red mustang turned the corner. My heart pounded. I knew that car. The driver had a matching car with his best friend before the friend died. Randy Adderson. I met him the first day of sophomore year. His friends name was Bob Sheldon. I knew, from what Ponyboy told me, that Johnny had caused Bob's death. That's who Johnny had killed.

I looked up at the car pathetically. The car had two Soc girls in it; they laughed and pointed at my messed up appearance. Apparently "Socville's" power didn't go out. The car was out of sight in a matter of seconds. I ran as fast as I could to get to school.

I got into my first class and was four minutes late. Mr. Lee gave me detention. On my birthday I had to go sit in the classroom for forty-five minute lunch. I was ready to scream.

So I lived through the six hours of pure torture called school. I wanted to meet up with Pony and Johnny to walk home. But, of course, they had already left. I walked home alone, and in the rain.

I was walking when I heard talking in the lot off to my left. I thought that Johnny would be staying there until I got home to unlock the front door. I really wanted to find Pony to whine about my day. Instead I felt my heart stop. I stopped dead in my tracks. My jaw fell to the floor and tears began to form in my eyes, clouding my vision.

"Johnny…" I called out shakily.

Johnny turned around with his brown eyes filled with fear and regret. The girl he was kissing glanced over at me.

"Fucking cheater," I wanted to punch someone. (Mostly Johnny, and then the hoe he was making out with.)

The girl stared at him and put everything together.

"That's your girlfriend?!" the girl got off of Johnny and glared at me.

"No, well, not anymore." I whirled around and bawled my eyes out.

Once I cleared the trees I sprinted in the door and into my room. I lay on my bed in a fettle position rocking back and forth for what seemed like eternity. I void was forming in my heart the void that Johnny used to fill.

September 16th 1966. Worst day ever…

_**Johnny's POV**_

I got out from school like I normally do, but today I saw a girl drop her books while everyone pushed her as the ran from the school. I decided to go up to her and ask if she needed my help. She glared up at me through her lashes as I approached. I felt really bad for her. I had never before; I assumed that she was new.

She told me that she lived in the apartments past my neighborhood. I let her know that I could draw out a map of the halls for her. When we walked by the lot she grabbed my arm and held me down at the lot. My kissed me and showed her tongue in my mouth. I really don't know why I didn't stop her, but I didn't.

She told me her name was Raelin. She was a typical greaser. Very large with long red greased hair into a ponytail. A crooked smile, and a THICKLY make upped face. She war fire red lipstick that matched her hair. I opened my eyes to see her staring into my eyes while kissing me. Her eyes were a muddy brown that looked like an evil version of mine.

I seriously didn't like her in _that_ way, but she attacked me. And just about when I started to try and get Raelin off me Leah walked by…

_**Darry's POV**_

Diana and I exchanged a glance. We both opened the sliding glass door and ran into to the dining room.

What I saw turned my blood cold… Michael had a busted beer bottle in his hand. The jagged end had blood dripping of the end. On the white carpet there was a small trail of blood over to the corner.

Diana screamed loud before I saw what the mark led up to. I took that as my chance to charge…

_**Sasha's POV**_

I was livid.

"Dad?! You're drinking again!?"

His expression was hazed over. I was stepping back, but trying to still look angry.

"Fuck you! Or should I say fuck Darry?"

My dad's tone made me jump. With one, quick and fluent motion my dad whizzed a bottle of Double Diamond beer towards me. _**(A/N disclaimer: I do not own Double Diamond beer.) **_

I impact to my leg shattered the glass. I howled in pain as I was shanked by multiple shards of glass.

I fell to the ground and began to cry. I felt so scared. There was a fairly large amount of blood pumping out of the cut in my leg.

I thought it was over, but Michael chugged his beer and broke the end on the counter. Laughing drunkenly he jabbed the end of the bottle to my baby raised belly.

I dragged my bleeding body into the corner. Darry and my mom came bounding in the door alarmed by my scream. My mom followed the trail of blood on the carpet over to where I was.

Everything happened so quickly. My mom yelped as she put together what had happed. Darry charged my dad. I saw Darry dodge the broken bottle end and throw my dad against the china cabinet.

The suspense was killing me. I tried to stand up, but when I got up the blood drained from my face. I had fallen back down and lay watching pathetically.

_**Darry's POV**_

I dodged a swipe of the bottle. My main thought was to disarm him. I pushed him backwards to startle him. He landed into the cabinet, and broke a few dishes. My plan worked well though. Michael was stunned long enough for me to twist the weapon out of his hand. I threw aside the glass and pulled him on the floor. I dragged him out onto their front porch for a good talk…

_**Sasha's POV**_

I watched petrified as my dad got a clean trust on Darry's arm. I watched helplessly laying on the ground covered in blood.

I unbuttoned my shirt a little bit to examine my wounds. The stabs in my leg looked pretty bad, but the cut on my stomach wasn't as deep as the other wound.

Darry had towed my dad out the door and into the living room. I wanted to go make sure they didn't fight again. Only I knew that even if I got in the room I would just be stuck there; useless.

Pretty soon my mom came back into the dining room and knelt down beside me. Darry came in with a look of panic and sorrow.

"How are you feeling?" my mom cooed.

I tried to stand up again, but felt a wave of nausea. I hunched over and ended up throwing up on Darry's shoes. Got to love morning sickness…

_**Author's note: Hi there! Happy Friday! Sorry for the late update… I write the chapters down and have no desire to type them. :P well I have a poll up on my profile! Link (copy and paste) **_ u/2554443/katie10166 _**well the question is: "Should I do a separate story just for Soda and Pamela?" Okay love you guys! **_

_**Thanks!**_

_** ~Katie10166**_


	19. XIX

_**Authors note: thank you to my loyal reviewer, Johnnycake-Ponyboy! And thank you to sunshinex96 so getting a story alert on My Kind of Girl! Also thank you to Lacus77 for adding as favorite story! (Seriously out of ideas. Please help!)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166**_

_**Chapter 19 (Johnny's POV)**_

Right after Leah stormed off Raelin slapped me and walked away. I just laid there and thought about what the hell had just happened. I really did feel like shit. I wanted to just walk over to her house and apologize. Though I knew Leah; she would most likely punch me in the gut and slam the door in my face. When she got hurt she reacts weird.

I walked alone back to my house. A place where I swore I would never return. I felt like a softy at the same time. Dally probably would have slapped me in the arm and told me to toughen up. It was times like this that I really wanted Dally to go to for advice.

I opened the door to my house and saw my mom passed out on the couch. I had no idea where my dad was though I did not want to find out. I walked up into my room which was cluttered with my parents' things. My room was pretty much used for storage since I was never really home.

I shoved all of the clothes and bottles in the corner of my room. I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I walked in the door and locked it. I stared at the messy shower for a second before turning it on. I got undressed and looked at my refection in the mirror. I saw all my scars and bruises that were placed on my body. Most were from all the third degree burns in the fire…

_***Flashback***_

_**(A/N okay I feel like a copycat… well I wanted to do the part of the fire in Johnny's POV so I had to start here. I seriously took the words straight out of the book but made it in Johnny's POV… It's okay I guess…)**_

"Glory," A voice spoke, "he looks different with his hair like that."

The voice sounded so familiar. Then it hit me. Dally. I opened my tired eyes rather quickly.

"Hey, Dally!" Ponyboy exclaimed.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" he smiled at Pony, "Or should I say sleeping beauty?"

My heart pounded as all the questions flooded into my head.

"Hey, Dal! Are the fuzz after us? Did my parents ask…?" Pony boy cut me off.

"How's Sodapop? Are the fuzz after us? Is Darry alright? Do the boys know where we are? What…" Finally Dally was the one to cut him off.

"Hold on, kid. I can't answer everything at once. You two want something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm about to starve…"

Dally's voice trailed off as I blurted out.

"You're starved?" my voice cracked as I shouted.

Ponyboy and Dally just laughed.

"Is it safe to go out?" Pony asked the question I was wondering as well.

"Yep," Dally opened his shirt pocket where he kept his cigarettes. Dally frowned and looked up at me, "Johnny, you got a cancer stick?"

I looked in my jacket pocket and chucked him the whole pack.

"The fuzz won't be lookin' for you around here," Dally said, lighting up a little bit. "They think you've lit out for Texas. I've got Buck's t-bird parked down the road a little way. Goshalmighty, boys, ain't you been eatin' anything?"

I was taken back. I looked at myself.

"Yeah, whatever gave you the idea we ain't?"

Dally shook his head. "You're both pale and you've lost weight. After this, get out in the sun more; you look like you've been through the mill."

"Hey, Ponyboy" he fumbled with a piece of paper in his back pocket, "I gotta letter for you."

"A letter? Who from?"

"The President, of course, stupid. It's from Soda."

"Sodapop?" I said, bewildered. "But how did he know...?"

"He came over to Buck's a couple of days ago for something and found that sweat shirt. I told him I didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe me. He gave me this letter and half his pay check to give you. Kid, you ought to see Darry. He's takin' this mighty hard..."

I sighed and leaned back on the bench while Ponyboy read.

"How come you got hauled in?" Ponyboy asked.

Shoot, kid" he grinned, "them boys at the station know me by now. I get hauled in for everything that happens in our turf. While I was there I kinda let it slip that y'all were headin' for Texas. So that's where they're lookin'."

He took a drag on his cigarette and cussed for not being a kool.

I smiled in somewhat awe, "You sure can cuss good, Dally."

"Sure can," Dally agreed proud of his vocabulary, "But don't you kids get to pickin' up my bad habits."

I got lost in my thoughts of being as tuff as Dally while they talked some more… I jumped to my feet when I heard the word _'food'_.

"You better believe it!" I cried out, "Gee," I said deep in thought, "it sure will be good to get into a car again."

"Well," Dally smirked, "I'll give you a ride for your money."

Dally sped down the twisty road of Jay Mountain. I held my breath all the way down. I was praying to God that we would even make it to Dairy Queen…

Eventually we made it in the parking lot with only enduring a few people who like to show off their middle finger to Dally's driving… Dally let me order two barbecue sandwiches and a banana split. I didn't realize how fast I was eating until Dally piped up.

"You don't need to make like every mouthful's your last. I got plenty of money. Take it easy, I don't want you gettin' sick on me. And I thought I was hungry!" Dally spoke precisely at me.

I picked up my pace to even faster.

"I didn't tell y'all something," Dally said, finishing his third hamburger. "The Socs and us are having all-out war fare all over the city. That kid you killed had plenty of friends and all over town it's Soc against grease. We can't walk alone at all. I started carryin' a heater..."

"Dally!" Pony exclaimed, "You kill people with heaters!"

"Ya kill 'em with switchblades, too, don't ya, kid?" Dally said in a hard voice.

I swallowed my hamburger slower now. I didn't like to think about that night…

"Don't worry," Dally went on, "it ain't loaded. I ain't aimin' to get picked up for murder. But it sure does help a bluff. Tim Shepard's gang and our outfit are havin' it out with the Socs tomorrow night at the vacant lot. We got hold of the president of one of their social clubs and had a war council. Yeah" Dally sighed, and I knew he was remembering New York, "just like the good old days. If they win, things go on as usual. If we do, they stay outta our territory but good. Two-Bit got jumped a few days ago. Darry and me came along in time, but he wasn't havin' too much trouble. Two-Bit's a good fighter. Hey, I didn't tell you we got us a spy."

"A spy," I looked up from my banana split clearly interested, "Who?"

"That good-lookin' broad I tried to pick up that night you killed the Soc. The redhead, Cherry what's-her-name." Dally said obviously thinking about Cherry…

I gagged as pony and I spoke at the same time.

"Cherry?" we both said at the same time. "The Soc?"

"Yeah," Dally said. "She came over to the vacant lot the night Two-Bit was jumped. Shepard and some of his outfit and us were hanging around there when she drives up in her little ol' Sting Ray. That took a lot of nerve. Some of us was for jumping her then and there, her bein' the dead kid's girl and all, but Two-Bit stopped us. Man, next time I want a broad I'll pick up my own kind."

"Yeah," I spoke slowly remembering the boy I killed distant voice…

Dally was going on: "She said she felt that the whole mess was her fault, which it is, and that she'd keep up with what was comin' off with the Socs in the rumble and would testify that the Socs were drunk and looking for a fight and that you fought back in self-defense." He gave a grim laugh, "That little gal sure does hate me. I offered to take her over to The Dingo for a Coke and she said 'No, thank you' and told me where I could go in very polite terms."

I couldn't believe that I had killed Cherry's boyfriend but she still wanted to help us…

"Man, this place is out of it. What do they do for kicks around here, play checkers?" Dally surveyed the scene without interest. "I ain't never been in the country before. Have you two?"

I shook my head but Pony said, "Dad used to take us all huntin'. I've been in the country before. How'd you know about the church, Dally?" 

"I got a cousin that lives around here somewhere. Tipped me off that it'd make a tuff hide-out in case of something. Hey, Ponyboy, I heard you was the best shot in the family."

I looked at pony as his face went grim. He had told me that he hated shooting things.

"Yeah," Pony replied. "Darry always got the most ducks, though, Him and Dad, Soda and I goofed around too much, scared most of our game away."

"That was a good idea, I mean cuttin' your hair and bleachin' it. They printed your descriptions in the paper but you sure wouldn't fit 'em now."

I just sat back and finished my fifth barbecue sandwich. I was really thinking hard.

"Were going back and turning ourselves in." I announced to and astonished Dally.

It was Dally's turn to gag. Then he swore awhile. Then he turned to Johnny and demanded: "What?"

"I said we're goin' back and turn ourselves in," I repeated in a small voice, "I have a good chance of getting off easy."

I was searching desperately for the right words to explain the insanity of an explanation of why I should go back.

I ain't got no record with the fuzz and it was self-defense. Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that. And I don't aim to stay in that church all my life."

I stole a glance over at Dally who was chewing on his fake idea as if he were chewing on the words I had just spoken.

"You sure you want to go back? Us greasers get it worse than anyone else."

I nodded my head slowly, "I'm sure. It ain't fair for Ponyboy to have to stay up in that church with Darry and Soda worryin' about him all the time. I don't guess..." I swallowed and tried not to look eager, "I don't guess my parents are worried about me or anything?"

"The boys are worried," Dally said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Two-Bit was going to Texas to hunt for you."

"My parents," I repeated doggedly, "did they ask about me?"

"No," snapped Dally, "they didn't. Blast it, Johnny, what do they matter? Shoot, my old man don't give a hang whether I'm in jail or dead in a car wreck or drunk in the gutter. That don't bother me none."

I looked out the window and thought about how much I wanted to be a normal kid. I never asked for parents who hated me because I existed. I _'caused my mom so much pain'_ on a daily basis. I hated being _'the problem'_.

Dally cussed under his breath and nearly tore out the transmission of the T-bird as we roared out of the Dairy Queen.

"Blast it, Johnny," Dally growled as we flew along the red road, "why didn't you think of turning yourself in five days ago? It would have saved a lot of trouble."

I held back my tears with everything in me.

"I was scared," I said with conviction. "I still am." I ran my finger down one of my short black sideburns. "I guess we ruined our hair for nothing, Ponyboy."

"I guess so." Pony answered.

I could see the face that Dally got when he was angry. I just looked at my feet for a mile or two. It really hurt to see him be mad at me. He was my role model.

"Johnny," Dally said in a pleading, high voice, using a tone I had never heard from him before, "Johnny, I ain't mad at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what a few months in jail can do to you. Oh, blast it, Johnny" he pushed his white-blond hair back out of his eyes, "you get hardened in jail. I don't want that to hap pen to you. Like it happened to me..."

I kept looking at my feet and I realized that Dally could have been a sweet, innocent, and young child until his mom walked out on him. Dally had taken a wrong turn and he just didn't want me to do the same thing.

"Would you rather have me living in hide-outs for the rest of my life, always on the run?" I asked seriously.

I swear that if Dally would have told me yes then I would have stayed in the car and gone back into that church for good. Dally had dealt with all this crap before and he knew better than I did about Jail.

"Oh, glory!" Dally yelled as we reached the top of Jay Mountain. The church was burning!

"Let's go see what the deal is!" Pony exclaimed while hopping out dof the car in a dead sprint.

"What for?" Dally sounded irritated. "Get back in here before I beat your head in."

I felt like it was a now or never moment. I had probably caused that fire and I had to see what happened. Kids and their teacher were standing back from the fire in admiration.

Ponyboy tapped on the nearest adult, "What's going on?"

Well, we don't know for sure," the man said with a good-natured grin. "We were having a school picnic up here and the first thing we knew, the place is burning up. Thank goodness this is a wet season and the old thing is worthless anyway." Then, to the kids, he shouted, "Stand back, children. The firemen will be coming soon."

"I bet we started it," Pony said to me. "We must have dropped a lighted cigarette or something."

About that time a lady came running up. "Jerry, some of the kids are missing."

"They're probably around here somewhere. You can't tell with all this excitement where they might be."

"No." She shook her head. "They've been missing for at least a half an hour. I thought they were climbing the hill..."

Then we all froze. Faintly, just faintly, you could hear someone yelling. And it sounded like it was coming from inside the church.

The woman went white. "I told them not to play in the church... I told them..." She looked like she was going to start screaming, so Jerry shook her.

"I'll get them, don't worry!" Pony started at a fast pace for the church, and the man caught his arm. "I'll get them. You kids stay out!"

Pony jerked loose and ran on. All I could think was: We started it. We started it. We started it!

I ran up right behind him and helped him pull back boards on the window. I felt the heat on the wood as we approached.

"Hey, Pony!" I called.

Pony glanced back a little started with my presence.

"Is that guy coming?"

I shook my head. "The window stopped him."

"Too scared?"

"Naw..." I gave him a grin. "Too fat"

I was starting to panic. The cracking was getting louder and the smoke was getting thicker. This time I was the one to shout a question.

"Where's the kids?"

"In the back, I guess," Ponyboy hollered, and we started stumbling through the church.

I was really getting scared. The heat was like an oven and I was seriously burning. Little Leahes cover my body and stung like burning bees.

We pushed open the door to the back room and found four or five little kids, about eight years old or younger, huddled in a corner. There was a little boy screaming his head off. I couldn;'t handle all the extra noise. And I snapped.

""Shut up! We're goin' to get you out!" my snap worked well though. The little boy fell absolutely silent.

I really felt weird in that moment, angry, almost the felling that I pictured Dally to feel since he was tuff. I looked over my shoulder and saw the door blocked by a column of flames. I didn't know about Ponyboy, but I was not about to just climb though the flames. I found a rock on the floor under the church bench and I slammed in into the wood window. I stood by the window as Ponyboy handed me kids to drop outside, and into safety. I was surprised to see Dally running up to assist at the window drop off.

"For Pete's sake, get outa there! That roofs gonna cave in any minute. Forget those blasted kids!"

My wounded flesh screamed for me just to leave before I got hurt, but I just couldn't live down that I could have had a chance to save somebody's life. It made me feel like I was sort of paying it back to God for killing Bob.

When the last kid was finally out I grabbed Pony by the arm and through him out the window.

I hurt a huge crackling sound and I fell to the floor. I was so close to the window but yet so far. I could feel the burning wood scorching my back. I began to panic with I looked behind me and saw the flames burning my legs, but I couldn't feel a thing. After the huge crackle I heard a snap when I was pushed over. It never registered to be that I had just broken my spine.

All my thoughts processed in overload mode. My ears were ringing due to the loud scream that I was calling for help. My eyes felt heavy as the last though passed thought my mind. _'I'm dying…'_

_**Authors note: Okay I will pick up tomorrow when He wakes up in the hospital. Okay well guys I need ideas for what should happen in the next chapters! I've been doing filler chapters for TOO LONG! Okay well…**_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166**_


	20. XX

_**Chapter 20 (still Johnny's POV)**_

Imagine waking up in an ugly room surrounded by people in uniforms. You just woke up and the last thing you remember is dying. You still could feel major pain just from the waist up. If you have a pretty good imagination then you probably can feel what I felt being confined to a room when you thought you were dead.

I couldn't feel anything but pain. I was scared. I tried to remember more to why I was here but my mind was on overload again. This time the only thing going through my mind was the feeling of burning to death.

"Johnny, I gave you some morphine. Do you feel any pain?" The kind nurse asked gently.

I was afraid to open my mouth because I was sure that all that would come out was my trapped screams. I decided to just open my eyes and let all the tears flow out that I had been holding back. I saw the nurses face fall from all business to caring. Seeing me in so much pain killed her. I don't know how, but somehow I felt she had a child and couldn't imagine her child being in the same position.

"Yes." I managed to squeak out.

Talking hurt; I was so parched. I felt like a burnt piece of chocolate cake that had just been scraped off of the bottom of a pan. Burnt and unwanted. Right now I had never felt more alone. I remembered Dally's words: _'Your parents never asked about you'_. Even when I was dying I still was treated like I was not theirs. I hated it.

A few minutes later the medicine kicked in and I didn't feel like screaming anymore. I finally opened my eyes to get a good look around. The kind nurse that had given me the medication was sitting at the waiting table in the room and bawling her eyes out. I felt so bad, but I couldn't help…

Time passed and soon Two-Bit and Ponyboy came in to see me. I really was getting scared. The doctor told me that I wasn't going to make it and I was probably going to die. I didn't want to die. Not anymore at least. I used to talk about killing myself, but I realized while I was dying that I really wanted to live my life as a better person.

A few days later I felt myself getting tiered and tiered. I was really dying. Dally and Pony came in looking like hell and told me they won the rumble. I really found it so stupid. Why fight? End the end I still was going to die. They didn't need to fight about me. They couldn't save me…

The words of the poem Pony had recited to me stuck in my mind while the visited.

'_Nature's first green is gold,  
>her hardest hue to hold.<br>Her early leaf's a flower;  
>But only so an hour.<br>Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
>So Eden sank to grief,<br>so dawn goes down to day.  
>Nothing gold can stay.' <em>_**(A/N Disclaimer: I do not own that poem. It is written by Robert Frost. All right remain to Robert.)**_

I really thought about Pony for a minute. He was what the poem was really talking about. Only a few words popped into my head as I felt myself slipping away.

"Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold."

I felt my heart stop and my body go limp. I thought I was dead…

A weird feeling enter my body making my senses go crazy. I felt whole in that moment. No pain, no regrets, only love. I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. I felt my body drifting up, no, my spirit lifting to the sky.

I really can't explain where exactly my mind had gone, but I know in my heart where I had gone. A voice overflowed my mind and spoke in a fatherly voice that I never really had heard. The voice brought back memories of things I had practically forgotten about; memories about Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry's parents taking me to church. I finally understood why I was in the presence of God when I was brought back into my body…

I eyes flew open I was laying in my bed in the hospital. I felt amazing. No pain and I felt like I could run. That's right. Run. I could finally feel my legs…

Days passed and I was finally released from the hospital…

_***out of flLeahback***_

I realized that I had been standing looking at myself for the longest time ever. The water of the shower was still running. I walked over and got in the shower. A watched the dirty water droplets drip off my tanned skin. It felt nice to have a warm shower after such a rainy and crappy day.

When I started thinking about today I realized what major event had happened today. Leah. She hated my guts and wanted me dead. That was a problem that was not going to be there for very long.

I leaned my head back and let the water run through my hair. I grabbed the soap and rubbed it through my hair. It finally had grown back and now I was only left with the scars on my body to remind me of the murder. I turned the nob on the sower and the water shut off. I grabbed a towel out of the cabinet, and dried off myself. I tied my town around my waist and picked up my clothes that were in a pile on the floor. I opened the door cautiously and walked quickly into my room.

I locked the door behind me just in case my dad came home early. I took a few steps over all the clothes on the floor so I could get to my closet. At last I pulled my shirt over my head. I really wanted to walk over to Leah's, but I was still afraid that she was mad.

I followed my gut instinct and just went over to explain. I unlocked my door and walked down the stairs slowly and a quietly as I could. My dad and mom were sitting and watching TV. Neither cared to ask where I was going. I opened the front door and proceeded down the front steps and onto the road. It was still cold out; the clouds still were covering up the sky. The gloomy, grey sky seemed perfect for my mood.

After a few minutes of walking I finally reached her front door. I walked up the steps like every one hurt. I knocked on the door softly. Leah opened the door and looked very angry. I saw a birthday cake on the table…

_**Leah's POV **_

I took a nap when I had got home from seeing Johnny at the lot. I woke up to the sounds of the old truck pulling in the driveway. I figured it was Two-Bit until the front door opened and closed. I swore I had locked it…

Pretty soon Sasha came walking down the hall to open my door. When she saw I was sitting on my bed she started to sing me happy birthday.

I got up and walked down the hall with Sasha and saw the whole gang holding a birthday cake and a small wrapped box. I smiled. I was actually glad that today was getting better. We all talked and laughed while Two-Bit entertained with his drunken jokes. I got a good look around at who was there. No Johnny. I wasn't very surprised; he was a cheater and I didn't want him to be here. I decided not to dwell on it, and try to have a good time.

"So, Keith," I started to say, "you broke the promise we made so I'm calling you Keith again."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me.

I laughed, "Very mature."

Time passed and I got a phone call. I picked up the phone and heard a voice that I really needed to hear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," Amanda and Jackie yelled through the phone.

I was very happy now, "Haha thank you guys!"

"We mailed you a present yesterday. It should be there soon!" Jackie squealed.

_'I needed to hang out with more girls' _I thought to myself. We talked for a while, but they both said see you soon and hung up. I got a little worried…see you soon? Just when I was getting seriously confused there was a knock at the door. I squeaked almost as loud as Jackie and ran for the door. Were they here? I flew open the door only to be disappointed by Johnny.

My good mood faded, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Johnny looked down.

"I have to explain." He looked back up at me with an expressionless look.

He was killing my mood. I took a step back and shut the door. I turned around to walk back over to the rest of the gang. They all were giving me a weird look.

"I caught him with a girl in the lot this morning."

They all seemed to understand, but were still a little shocked. They all didn't know Johnny had it in him. Maybe they were right…

There was another knock on the door. I walked over very drained of my happiness. I opened the door again to see Jackie and Amanda.

I streaked at the top of my lungs; Jackie and I did our little happy dance. I decided to introduce them to the people in the living room who were staring at us like we were insane.

"Jackie, Amanda," I pointed to them, "Well let's start with Sasha…"

Amanda's brows pushed together a little, "Mrs. Czap?"

"Haha, you were in my class I remember you." Sasha smiled.

I almost forgot she was my teacher for a while…

"Okay well Sasha is my adopted mom, and Darry is my adopted Dad…"

I talking for a while when I realized that Soda and Ponyboy would be my uncles not my brothers…

"Uh…Well this is Soda, he's my uncle…"

Soda smiled because he probably noticed that when I said Darry was my dad.

"This is Ponyboy, I guess he's my uncle too," I frowned at that a little. I was three year older than him, but I was his niece…

"That is Soda's best friend, Steve." I heard Amanda whisper something to Jackie.

I looked behind me to see them scanning the little crowd.

Amanda broke the silence, "Where's Johnny?"

My face when grim; I forgot to tell her about the break up.

"I caught him with a different girl earlier this morning." I glared at a blank space on the wall with hatred.

"Oh. What the hell?! I didn't even get to meet him!" Jackie pouted.

I stared at her with a confused expression.

Sasha cleared her throat, "You forgot someone."

Sasha walked up to me and I now was confused with her too. Dally? He was dead that was the only person I could think of that I didn't tell about. Then it hit me.

"Oh! And this is my baby…um… boy or girl sibling." I smiled and put my hand on Sasha's stomach.

Sasha put her hand over mine, "It's a girl…I went to the doctor."

I was getting really excited. I never had had any siblings.

_***Some more time passed with Amanda flirting with Steve…* **_

The phone rang again and I jumped up to answer it.

"Happy Birthday, Angel," I smiled really big.

My aunt was the closest thing I had to my mom.

"Thank you, aunty," I held back tears.

I missed her so bad. I meant my mom. I talked with my aunt, but my mind was somewhere else.

_***in Leah's mind…***_

The sand was soft on my feet. I looked out on the ocean and the golden gate bridge.

"Happy birthday, Angel," My mom hollered.

It was my thirteenth birthday back in California. I was at the beach with Amanda. We were so little. I forgot that my mom and my Aunt always called me Angel…

_***Back to the conversation***_

I was speechless, "You remembered my nickname mom always called me…"

My aunt laughed.

"Of course, well I'm going to let you get back to your party. I love you." My aunt cried slightly. She missed her sister as much I do.

"I love you too."

I waited for the click on the other end. I held the phone there in my hand for a while. I was still speechless. I put the phone down, and headed into the living room again.

"Here open our present! It's from the whole gang!" Tow-Bit yelled as he threw a good size box in my lap.

Ponyboy spoke up, "Do you remember when we were walking downtown by all the shops and you stopped and stared at the bookstore?"

I looked at him, and back down at the gift. I opened the package and a smile spread across my face. Ponyboy and I were a lot alike. He knew I wanted to be a writer. He got my first journal that came with a very pretty pen. I was so happy. I got up and hugged everybody and sat back down to look at my book.

Jackie cleared her throat and elbowed Amanda in the ribs.

"Ow!" Amanda complained.

Jackie whispered something to Amanda, and Amanda pulled out a box that was a little smaller than the first.

"It's from your aunt." She set the box slowly in my lap.

I peeled that paper back slowly I opened that box and couldn't believe my eyes…

_**Authors note: cliff hanger! Haha big thanks to **__**jusa lilcrazE**__** for reviews and adding favorites and updates! **__**GeorgeHarrison2251943 thanks you for adding my kind of girl to for favorites. Thank you to Niikii95 for adding and authors alert and a story alert as well a favorite story adding!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166**___


	21. XXI

_**Authors note: yay! I love the reviews! Keep em' comin' ! wow. Chapter 21! I never thought I would make it this far! (this chapter seems for modern…I didn't mean for it to…)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166**_

_**Chapter 21**_ _**(Leah's POV)**_

I smiled at my friends, and looked back at the little sliver locket in the box. It was so beautiful.

"Open the locket, stupid…" Jackie rolled her eyes.

I took her advice and opened the necklace. Tears formed in my eye immediately. The picture inside was of me and my mom. But on the other side of the heart was a picture of a young man. I instantly knew who it was. Dad…

Later that night all of the gang just slept on the couch while Jackie, Amanda and I slept in my room. As soon as my door shut a creepy smile spread across Jackie's face.

"Truth or dare," She smiled again, "Go wake up the boys."

My heart pounded I loved this idea. I crept down the hall and into the living room. I tapped on Two-Bit and whispered the plan. He nodded his head and helped me wake up Steve. I stood up to walk into Soda's room when I tripped over somebody.

I looked down and saw Johnny now awake.

"Johnny, what the hell?" I hissed quietly.

I thought popped into my mind. Mwahahahaha.

"Hey Johnny, you want to play truth or dare?"

"Um…sure?" He sounded unsure, but still crawled into my room.

I walked down the hall and tapped on Soda.

"Leah? Why are you in my room?" Soda started to freak out a little.

"Do you want to play truth or dare with my friends and the gang?" I laughed a little.

Soda laughed, "Well, duh. Is Pony going to play?"

I looked at my younger uncle, and rolled my eyes.

"I forgot about Pony. Sure!"

Soda shook Ponyboy and picked him up into his arms. I glanced at Pony and realized he was in his boxers.

"Um…guys do you want to get some pants on?" I stifled back a giggle as best as I could.

Soda dropped Pony as they both got clothes on. Soda left his shirt off which I know all the girls wouldn't mind. Ponyboy was being a prude and kept his shirt on…

Well we finally got into my room and sat on the floor. I walked in and locked the door. I turned back around and smiled sweetly at everybody. I took my seat on the bed with Jackie and Amanda.

"So who wants to go first?" I coaxed.

Soda spoke up, "Birthday girl first?"

"Okay," I smiled wary, "Steve! Truth or dare?"

Steve put up his poker face, "Dare."

I looked at him with an evil smirk.

"Dare, you say?" I thought hard for a moment, "I dare you, Steve, to let us though you a fake wedding."

Steve started to get worried, "who am I "marrying"?"

My eyes looked at all the scared faces. (Well besides Amanda's hopeful face…yeah… she was a no…)

"Johnny." I gave a seductive smile towards Johnny who took a big gulp.

30 minutes later Steve was the woman and Johnny was…well…Johnny. I just laughed as they walked down the aisle. (The hallway) unfortunately, the wedding ended and it was Steve's turn.

We all retreated back to my bedroom. I remained on my bed and all the gang on the floor.

Steve looked at Two-Bit who was completely drunk, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Two-Bit hollered with no hesitation.

"I dare you to kiss Amanda!" Steve smirked her way as I fell off my bed laughing.

Amanda's face blushed as her and Two-Bits lips connected. After a few seconds they released as I was still gasping for air.

"I have to say," Two-Bit slurred, "She is one mighty fine kisser."

Two-Bit looked around the room for the next victim of the game.

"Jackie. Truth or dare?"

Jackie's eyes got wide and her mouth parted slightly.

"Truth?" she squeaked.

Jackie felt that she had chosen safe until Two-Bit asked the question, "How far have you gone?"

We all didn't need clarification on what he meant. Jackie took a deep breath as if she was scrambling for words.

"All the way," She looked down at the feet.

I stared at her in disbelief; ewe with Matt? Now it was Jackie's turn and I knew what was coming…

"Leah, truth or dare?"

With the way the game was going I did not want to be asked a truth question.

"Dare." I think I caught Jackie glance at Johnny and my heart stopped.

I leaned back on the bed and moaned. I knew what was coming.

"Leah I dare you and Johnny to make up."

I glared at her. She knew that I was probably not going to ever going to forgive him. She pointed to him and me and told us to walk outside the room. I walked like I had just been sentenced to death.

I was almost out the door when I turned back and stared at Jackie. She didn't notice; she was too busy gawking at Soda shirtless.

I was now in the living room with Johnny.

"Okay who the hell was she?"

Johnny took a deep breath and stared into my eyes. Johnny explained the whole story to me. I leaned in and kissed him before he finished telling me.

"I believe you." I mumbled though the kiss.

We got up and walked back into my bedroom, hand in hand. I opened the door to see Soda laying on the bed and telling a story. He cut off when Johnny and I walked in. Everybody stared at our hands. I finally dropped his hand, and walked onto my bed.

Everybody resumed their positions and the game began.

"Well I guess it's my turn, but I already went so I give my turn to Johnny."

Two-Bit and Ponyboy protested, "of course she gives it to Johnny…"

Johnny smirked evilly which made him look irresistible.

"Fine then, you want a turn you two?" Johnny coaxed with his evil expression.

Both nodded.

"You both want dare?" Johnny asked. _**(A/N I imagined Johnny sharpening a blade for some reason…)**_

They both nodded once more.

"I dare you both to kiss."

Ponyboy froze realizing what he had just put himself into. Two-Bit was so drunk from the party that he didn't care. Two-Bit practically tackled Pony and kissed him for half of a second.

Amanda leaned over and whispered something in my ear, "I don't think I'm going to see Pony the same way anymore…"

I looked around the room at everybody's tired faces. I noticed that Soda and Amanda hadn't been dared yet. My face turned to the dark side as I got and evil idea.

"Soda, truth or dare?" I smirked sweetly.

Soda just rolled his eyes, "Dare of course."

"You are going to have Amanda sleep in your bed with you."

Soda accepted the dare and walked out of the room. Amanda grabbed her pajamas and headed for the bathroom. She changed and walked into Soda's room.

We all played the game for a while longer until well all felt pretty tired. Jackie fell asleep on the floor and I pulled Johnny into my bed and cuddled up into him. I looked at the clock and saw it was four AM. What a fun way to end your birthday?

_**Authors note: sorry for the modern chapter. It didn't sound like the sixties. Oh well. I really suck at coming up with ideas for truth or dare so… it was okay I guess. Review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166**_


	22. XXII

_**Note: Sorry for the long time I took for the update… I've been really busy! I'm also traveling to Washington State next week, so I don't know if I can update while I'm there. (It will be my first time on a plane…Eeep!)Big thanks to Johnnysgreasergirl56 for adding My Kind Of Girl to her favorites list! Also, big thanks to Dapanda214 for adding my story to her favorites and adding me to her favorite authors list and getting an author alert! Okay without further ado here's the next chapter! **_

_**~Katie10166**_

_**Chapter 22**_ _**(Leah's POV)**_

I sighed while I woke up; the light from my window temporarily blinding me. I arched my back and lifted my arms in the air to stretch. I felt my back pop then I let my body land safely on the bed. I rolled over onto my side and starred at Johnny's sleeping face. His chest puffed up and down as he breathed. I smiled taking in all of his presence. His hair was a little more grown out from when I had first met him. Johnny's face was so innocent, but behind that puppy dog face was a horribly troubled kid that scared the crap out of a lot of people.

I looked at him and began to scoot closer to him on the bed. My lips touched his slowly as an attempt to awake him. Almost an electric shock washed over my body; like I was craving more. Johnny's eyes fluttered open and he kissed me back. Everything in me wanted to deepen the kiss and let all my lust out. I sat up before things went too far and I lost control. I realized that most the gang was passed out on my floor. If we went all the way and the gang woke up…? Well let's just say it wouldn't be good.

"What are you thinking about?" Johnny whispered softly into my ear causing chills down my spine.

I felt almost breathless, "Nothing really."

He sighed in defeat and laid his back against the wall. His eyes closed again as I turned around.

"Don't go back to sleep." I commanded almost flirty.

A subtle grin formed on his face, "Okay…"

I got up and stepped on Jackie.

"What the hell, Leah?" She rubbed her arm where I had stepped.

"Sorry…" I grumbled under my breath.

I crept slowly to the end of my room; careful not to wake anybody else. I opened my door slowly to see Darry and Sasha making me waffles for breakfast.

"Good morning." I spoke groggily.

Darry looked up and laughed, "Good morning, sunshine."

Sasha elbowed Darry and he smiled back at her.

"Do you want to wake up all your friends?" Sasha asked like she was hiding something.

I brushed the thought off and skipped back to my room.

"WAKE UP THERE IS HOT WAFFLES FOR BREAKFAST!"

Everybody woke up, and gave me a weird look. Most of them though I was joking, but Ponyboy got up and ran past me.

"Pancakes" Pony screamed!

I shook my head back and forth, "I said waffles…"

"Same difference!" he hollered back.

Johnny got up next and grabbed my hand. Jackie and Steve got up next, and walked down the hall. Johnny towed me out to the table to take a seat. Once we all got placed; Sasha passed out the food. Sasha sat at one end of the table and Darry took the other.

Sasha frowned, "Where is Soda?"

All the kids exchanged glances and began to burst out laughing. Steve just rolled his eyes and stood up from the table.

"Imbeciles…" He grumped down the hall.

Darry looked at every one of us with a skeptical expression. If he wanted to know then he just didn't ask.

A few minutes later Steve came back in the dining room while dragging Soda by his ankle. Amanda walked out covering her mouth so she didn't laugh. Everybody took a seat and proceeded to eat in silence.

Sasha noticed the awkwardness and tried to spark a conversation with Amanda, "So, Amanda, how is your brother and sister?"

Amanda tensed. I knew that her sister had moved out to Tulsa after dating a guy that moved here. Amanda hated him for taking her twin sister away.

Amanda sighed and gave her answer, "I haven't seen Pamela since she moved out with Douglas, and Blake? I haven't seen him for even longer…"

Sodapop spit food out of his mouth when she said her sister's name.

"Pamela?" He muffled through a big gulp of milk.

Amanda looked somewhat disgusted.

"Yes?" She spoke with a tense expression.

"I'm going out with your sister, and I know your brother." Soda smiled.

Amanda looked across the table and at me. I instantly understood what she meant. It was a silent plea for a new subject.

"Well, Sasha, you went to the doctor this morning. What is the baby?"

Sasha's face darkened, "I thought it was a boy… I really wanted to be right…" Sasha sighed, "It's a girl though."

She looked almost let down. Ponyboy looked up with a smile. He was already done with his food and had probably only heard half of the conversation.

"A girl," I was surprised to see that he was happy about it, "that's pretty tuff. We can have a girl in the gang!"

Darry scoffed, "Don't give Two-Bit any ideas…"

We all laughed and heard a voice from somewhere in the house.

"I heard that!" We all knew it as Two-Bit.

A smiled formed on Darry's face, "You were supposed to! Hey, do you want some waffles?" He joked.

"Ugh!" He called back.

I was pretty stoked myself. I would finally have a baby sister. I've always wanted siblings…

_**Soda's POV**_

I knew Amanda looked too much like Pamela for it just to be a coincidence! Huh…maybe their twins…

_***a few months later…February, 17, 1967, 2:04 A.M ***_

I awoke incredible startled by a scream; then Darry bursting into my room.

"Leah! What do I do I'm freaking out right now!"

I looked at him weird.

"Sasha! She's screaming clutching her stomach… I want it out of her!"

I got up fast and ran down the hall.

"She's in labor, Darry! Start the car!" Darry speed out the door, and got into his car.

I came into their bedroom and began outing her contractions. I quickly was thankful that I took a mothering class in high school. I scratched down on a piece of paper.

Time: Duration between:

2:05 35 seconds

2:11 60 seconds

2:20 20 seconds

2:26 15 seconds

"It feels like…normal cramps, but so much worst." She gasped out and clutched my hand.

I held my breath. He nails were digging into my hand now. I guided her down stairs and into a chair. I called the hospital and told them about her contractions.

"Bring her in now. She's going into labor!" the nurse quickly yelled to a doctor to wait outside with a wheel chair.

I helped her get into the car as Darry speed off to the hospital. As the nurse promised, there was a female outside with a chair.

"Everything is going to be fine," the doctor spoke calmly to Sasha, (who was flipping out…) "You're doing great!"

The lady at the desk ushered Darry and I to a seat in the waiting room. I had a feeling that we were going to be there for a very long time...

_**Authors note: okay well I just noticed when I posted my new story "consequences" that you cannot have ANY sexual reference in a T rated story so this has to be back to rating M. I know it's not very M, but I don't want my story to be deleted! **____** Sorry if it's an inconvenience… (I don't think anybody really cares but whatever…) **_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166 **_


	23. XXIII

_**Authors note: Hello there, anybody want to explain to me what a "beta reader" is? Haha well… here's the next chapter! (Be sure to check out my two new stories! Link to my profile u/2554443/katie10166 (just copy and paste) **_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166**_

_**Chapter 23 (Leah's POV)**_

I tapped my foot anxiously. Darry let me take a nap on his shoulder while we waited. Sasha was in labor for 14 hours. Darry was about in hysterics by the first hour.

My heart stopped as the nurse walked out of the room. I had a bad feeling…

His smile washed away all my fear, "It's a girl!"

So it was all set. I was going to have a baby sister!

Darry and I went in the room to see the baby for ourselves. She was breath taking. Her little hands we so small and delicate. She was downright beautiful.

"What is her name?" I asked in awe.

Darry and Sasha exchanged looks, "We really didn't think about that…"

The doctor sat there waiting for an answer.

"Do you guys like the name Madeline?" I suggested, "Maddi for short?"

Sasha smiled and looked at Darry, "I love it!"

The doctor wrote something down on a decorated piece of paper.

"Middle name, please?" The doctor questioned.

Darry smiled, "Alexandria, Alex for short?"

Sasha glanced at me like my opinion was needed. I smiled a reassuring smile to prod her along. The doctor took Maddi away as our trio fell silent…

_**Omniscient**__** POV**_

Sasha thought about her new passion that burned in her heart. She loved the thought of a family starting to form.

Leah was bubbling with excitement about her baby sister that she named.

Darry wasn't sure how to feel. As soon as he saw his daughter's flawless face he began to feel his protective walls falling. He did want to love her, but he was too afraid to love anybody right now. Darry, really, was still bitter over his parents' death. He put up his game face when around the others. _"Do you really want to be hurt again?"_ His mind constantly reminded him when he let another person into his circle that he loved.

Leah was looking into Darry's expressions. He seemed in pain. She wanted her new family happy. She looked around the room for the exit. She was beginning to feel the burn of imperfection that she fears so terribly. _"Darry hates me."_ Rejection, something she feared the most. _"I have to be my best"_ She achieved honor roll, never misses a day of school, tries to never lie, but yet she still is unhappy with the way that people look at her. All of her senses of sensitivity we intensified by the thousands. It was like living under a magnifying glass. Under pressure; always.

Leah blurted out of the door and into the hall. Tears threatened to soak her face in sorrow. She hadn't felt that fear, rejection, in a long time. Since the day her mother explained her father's selfish acts. She fingered her necklace that lay gently across her chest. Thoughts just flooded her mind…

Sasha was quite startled by Leah's abrupt departure. _"Did she not like the baby? She did yesterday…"_ paranoia seeped through her body.

"Darry," Darry was started by his wife's sudden voicing, "go see what's wrong with Leah."

Darry rubbed his temples knowing that he couldn't blow this off while she was staring at him with _the look_ that she gave perfectly. Darry shuffled out the door. It took him about a minute to find Leah down in the waiting room. He took a seat beside her rather awkwardly.

Leah took a minor glance over at Darry. She directed her attention back over to the window; passing cars, trees blowing in the crisp, February air.

Darry anticipated Leah to just ignore him until he chose to speak up, but she caught him off guard.

"Darry, why don't you like me?"

Darry's heart sank. _"She thinks I don't like her?"_

Leah turned to face Darry. Darry saw her glistening eyes that seemed hurt. Suddenly he found the right words to reassure her with.

"I don't hate you. I just am very worried about the baby. I..." Darry's voice faltered as he was truly expression his feelings, "every time I let people close they…die."

Leah instantly understood their situation. They bother were in the same situation. Afraid to love. Leah hugged her new father tight.

Darry was shocked by her response. He hugged her back gently. Leah sat up straight and provided counseling for him.

"Why waste a relationship that could maybe change your life? If you didn't let Sasha in then you wouldn't be able to be sitting here right now. I would be stuck in California, miserable and ready to end my life. You not only affected you, Ponyboy, and Soda's life, but you saved mine by letting your defenses down. I want to thank you. You technically saved my life. Now you need to get your ass in there and be a life saver for Maddi. Love her with all your heart. I get why they call you superman now…" Leah finished by sticking out her pink tongue.

Darry sat there dumbstruck for a few moments. He couldn't deny the facts that she threw out there. He needed to love that baby, for she was half him and half the love of his life. Why wouldn't she be perfect?

_**Johnny's POV**_

I woke up alone in Leah's bed. I thought I remembered her falling asleep next to me…

_**Authors note: I'm incredibly bored… just thought I would throw that out there Haha! Btw HUGE thanks to Mackenzie L. for adding me to favorite authors! I feel the love! 3 **_

_**Keep the reviews a comin'! **_

_** ~Katie10166**_


	24. XXIV

_**Chapter 24 **_

Tears glistened down Sasha's face as Darry and Leah walked out to the car. The two had finally talked to each other and figured out what the harsh feelings were all about. Sasha just laid there recovering from having her baby. _"Maddi was so beautiful"_ Sasha lays and thinks of how happy Leah looked holding the baby. It was her first real sibling.

Darry and Leah drove home in silence.

"So… Leah," Darry broke the ice, "Why didn't you take your driver's test last year?"

A huge lump filled in her throat and Darry took notice of her awkwardness. Truth was Leah never had a parent to teach her, and last year had been when her mother died. That year she hoped to forget. Start over.

"I guess nobody ever taught me." Leah said quite shy.

"Johnny didn't either, did he?"

"Nope," She answered truthfully.

"Well let's start today," Darry smiled knowing he probably just took her by surprise, "I have to get back to work, but Sodapop can teach you two."

Leah wanted to leave her jaw hanging; though they pulled into the driveway. _"Today should be fun…"_ she thought to herself.

_**Johnny's POV**_

I heard the front door open and I immediately turned my head. Leah looked ecstatic as she flew towards me.

"Soda's going to teach us how to drive!" Leah smiled wide showing off her straight teeth.

"Really," Was all I could say?

Leah then began to tell everybody about Maddi. I couldn't wait to hold a real baby; I never had before. "Maybe Leah and I could have a kid sometime…" I thought.

_***Few hours later***_

"Holy shit, Leah," Soda screamed from the passenger's side, "Turn left!"

Johnny looked queasy in the back seat. Soda broke the handle off of the truck trying to stay calm. I drove quite fast, but accurate. It just seemed to scare everybody in the car until they wanted to get out.

"Sorry!" I hollered back, "I was getting spacey…"

Soda stared at me in disbelief, "You going to get us killed."

I scoffed, "I will not!"

_**(All POV) **_

Time passed as Johnny took his turn going incredibly slow. Leah wanted to fall asleep in the back seat. The three silently went back into the house to see everybody holding Maddi. Sasha watched a broad smile spread across Leah's face. She loved that baby…

_**(Leah's POV)**_

Everybody was up all night due to the cries of Maddi. Nobody wanted to sit and listen to that all night. The only person who got sleep was Johnny. He just tuned her out as best he could. I just stayed up slamming my head against the wall. Johnny woke up, clearly annoying.

"I'm going to go home." He grumbled as he pulled on his shirt.

I blinked fast trying to understand why he would go there.

"Don't go home they will hurt you. You know that." I coaxed grabbing his arm.

He smiled, "I watched them leave this morning. Not on the door said _'Gone for a week." _

"Then can I come?" I asked while laughing. I was going to find a job tomorrow and I really didn't need to be stuck with a baby crying all night.

"Of course," he answered.

We walked silently out of the house and down the street. Sasha and Darry probably didn't like me sneaking out, but I didn't care. Johnny and I walked hand in hand down the street. We entered his mess house and into the only clean place in the house; his room.

_**Author note: Short chapter. Story ending soon…blah blah blah… please review! **_

_**Thanks,**_

_ ~Katie10166_


	25. XXV

_**Chapter 25 **_

*Thud* Leah's eyes flew open. Where the hell was she? She finally woke up her senses. She heard enormous thuds coming up the stairs. Mr. Cade. She knew too well of what he did to his family. She kissed Johnny goodbye and opened his window to climb out.

She jogged back home. She opened the door to see Darry's head down on the tabled asleep. Soda missing his glass as he poured the milk and Ponyboy all awake and alert.

"Hey, Leah, Want to go to the library?" Pony asked way to excited for a kid to be about school and stuff…

"Um I have job interviews…wanna go with?"

Pony smiled, "Sure!"

"Okay, Soda…Is Pony using your happy pills?" Leah laughed.

"HA, FRICKING, HA… you're so funny…" Soda grumbled.

Leah smiled, "Correction. He DEPLETED your stash…"

Ponyboy laughed really loud.

"WHO BROKE IN?" Darry woke up shouting.

Everybody blinked and stared at Darry (who was standing up with his fists up…)

"Nobody, you okay?" Soda calmed Darry down.

Ponyboy noticed Darry's appearance. Darry had deep purple circles around his eyes. His face was overall horrible. All the worries and sleepless nights were really showing through his tough act. Truth was superman was not doing well at all.

Everybody watched as Darry sank into his chair. A perplexed look of defeat spread over his face like a plague. Darry knew that he should not be freaking out like he was, but his daughter was not giving him any time to rest. He had to work to pay the bills though he was now afraid of falling off the roofs of the job sites. He really needed some sleep…

_**Leah's POV**_

I took Darry's moments of "metal breakdown" for me to slip out the door and into my room. I heaved a sigh as if it were a relief I made it in the room without being questioned.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt and ran for the shower. I opened the door to the bathroom cautiously. (Considering I've walked in on Pony in the shower WAY too many times…) Soda jumped as I opened the door. I heard a clatter of beads hitting the floor. My heart stopped. No…not beads…but pills…

"Oh, Soda…" My heart beat slowly like an unsteady drum.

_**Soda's POV**_

_Dear Soda,_

_ I miss you dearly. Boy how I wish I could stay in your arms forever. Every day I regret me moving, but believe me it was for the better. Today is Patrick's 7 month. My dad told me it was time to figure out who defiantly is the father. I took him to take the test today. I will know the results in a week or two. _

_I love you and miss you,_

_ Sandy_

I didn't know how to reply. _"I still might be the father…"_ The thoughts were killing me. I needed to know. I couldn't reply. I had to wait for the results of the test before I could. I hid the letter for days… until I received the second one…

_Dear Soda,_

_ Soda, congratulations you're Patrick's father! I'm so sorry I left you. My parents agreed to have me move back. Maybe we can still get married! I really can't wait to see you. Hopefully you don't have another girl by now…well your Soda… your probably do, but I still want you to meet your baby. _

_ I love you,_

_ Sandy_

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to lose control, but that's not what Soda did around everybody. I suddenly stopped seeing Pamela and began taking the pills. They calmed me down and gave me the buzz I needed. I never thought about suicide until I saw Sandy's car pull into the gas station. I knew it was over all the pills couldn't hide me from the disaster in front of me. My ex-girlfriend and the baby I never met…

_**Leah's POV**_

"Don't…don't tell Darry!" Soda yelped in a hushed voice.

I stood there shocked. The bubbly boy we all knew was popping pills?

I shut the door and fell to my knees, "Soda…I won't I promise, but…you're not trying to kill yourself right?"

I gulped back the lump in my throat. Soda traced the patterns on the wall with his eyes. I sighed and leaned my back against the wall. Soda followed suit.

"You have a kool?" Soda asked while pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger.

My temper flared; this was not the Soda I knew, "I don't smoke anymore."

"Oh," he replied, "Let me guess you want to know what's wrong… well I guess I have to tell somebody…"

I hesitated. I didn't want to pressure him into telling me, "Soda, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I s'pose I don't, but I will. Sandy's baby is mine."

I knew the whole story. My heart ached. I felt horrible for him. A painful thought busted though my head.

"Oh shit!" I muttered under my breath.

"I know…" Soda groaned.

"What about Pamela?"

Soda's eyes got wide, "well, I want to be with her but I don't want Sandy messing with her."

There was really nothing I could say, so I did what I do best. I cried with him.


	26. XXVI

_**Chapter 26**_

*Click* *Click* Leah sat in the car listening to Ponyboy clicking his new camera the whole way to the library.

Finally she spoke up, "You know if you weren't my uncle you would be thrown out of my car IMIDIATLY."

Pony and Leah were on their way to the library. It was a really good day so far, but Leah couldn't shake all this baby drama with Soda. Was Sandy seriously that bad that soda'd just kill himself?

"Pony, Is Sandy really bad?" Leah asked.

It took Pony a minute but he finally replied, "She's not so bad. Broke Soda's heart somethin' fierce though." Leah just nodded in silence.

"Do you want to go to the DX for some pop? I'll pay." she smiled.

Pony snapped a picture of her smile.

"Hey! That one wasn't fair!" Leah laughed. Pony stuck his tongue out at her_**.**_

When Leah parked she saw two other cars parked there as well. One blue and one silver. Blue was Pamela's, but the silver…

"SOOOOODDDAAA!" Pony scream/sang while walking through the door.

"Dork…" I laughed.

When we walked in we saw a distressed Soda holding a baby. "Grab this. Now. Pony, take the register. They're going to kill each other." Leah quickly was caught up to speed. Blue car = Pamela. Silver = Sandy and the two apparently didn't get a good first impression.

_**Leah's POV**_

As I stood there in the middle of the DX, holding a crying baby, everything felt like slow motion.

Sasha's sitting at home tending baby Maddi. Darry's out workin' hard. My mom's 6 ft. under in some graveyard in California. My aunt is at home alone. Her only family close to her moved from her so she could live with people she barely knew. Amanda's back at home. Who knows how she's doing? I haven't talked to my old friends in so long… Jackie's home in Cali sucking faces with Alex. Sasha's parents are making plans to come visit. Ponyboy is dealing with customers. Steve's fixing cars in the room next door. Johnny's sitting at home waiting for me. Sandy's got a chunk of Pamela's hair in her hand, and Pamela has her high heel beating Sandy's leg while she's on the ground. Soda's standing back looking at this situation; hopeless. Where am I you may wonder? Mentally I'm everywhere, but physically I'm right smack in the middle wondering just how my life can get so crazy in less than 2 years.

I guess I'm just that kind of girl.


	27. XXVII: Epilogue

_**Epilogue: Johnny's POV 15 years later. **_

My life really has been worth as I look back, Crazy though; very crazy. Today is March 5 1982. I am 32 year years old, so is my wife Leah. Yes. I married Leah when she graduated High School. We had a small wedding. Maddi was our flower girl. Amanda, Jackie, and Pamela were the Bridesmaids and of course, Ponyboy, Soda, and Two Bit were the groomsmen. In 1970 Leah had our only kids, Michael and Hannah; Twins.

If you are wondering, Sandy moved to Texas and basically disappeared. None of us have seen or heard from her for years. She left soda with baby Patrick. That was probably best. She is crazy. Pamela broke up with Soda and refused to talk to him ever again. I can't blame her. He didn't mention the baby or sandy in the first place… Good news is at Leah and my wedding Soda reunited with Pamela's friend Amanda. Amanda and Soda are expecting their first and only baby this June. They want the baby's gender to be a surprise, so we won't know until then.

Darry and Sasha had one more kid three years after Maddi. His name is Jake. He's 12 and Maddi's 15. Sasha actually went and became a Lawyer because her parents were worried about money. Darry continued with being a construction worker. Ponyboy moved out of the house right out of high school and became a famous author. We don't hear too much from him, but he sends the kids stories and book periodically. We miss him. He's dating a girl named Claire, and has a little girl named Sarah. Pony says he's not ready to be married yet. Figures…

Leah's friend Cristen married her other friend Matt. Ashley has no damn clue how that happened, but Cristen converted Matt to Mormonism and they have 3 kids. They're trying for a 4th. Part of me thinks Leah wants to be a part of this whole baby boom. Who knows, maybe we might. ;)

Maddi and Patrick are super close… cousins. All of us wish they weren't cousins… but oh well. They both deserve someone the other can approve of. Leah's ex, Alex died of a drug overdose in 1971. He was 22 years old, single with no kids. Leah and I did go to his funeral. Paid our respects and got the hell out of there. Now that I think about it the librarian in town was named Claire… that will be brought up with Ponyboy immediately. That's just wrong.

Leah's aunt is still married to her husband. Le's cousins married had kids and stuff. blah blah blah… oh Two Bit and Steve! Yeah remember Evie? Steve and her married. They don't want kids. I think they're crazy. Two Bit married Dally's ex. Weird. They have one son. Spit in image of Two Bit… yep… I tell my Hannah to stay clear of him. Beer belly at 12… weird…

As I sit back and write this I think about my two parents. After their trip only my dad came home. He told me that she got away from him. I want to believe that story, but I have a feeling he hit her one too many times… He came home and tried to be a part of my life. I won't let him. There's no way in hell I'm letting him near my kids. Leah and I moved to a community built where the church burned down in Windrixville. Nobody, but her and I understand why. I guess it's because after that day, everything got better…

I started out on the road to meet _My Kind of Girl_…


	28. I re-wrote the story and ended it! AN

**Author's Note: Last one! crazy! Well I took forever on this story. I changed the main character's name "Ashley" to "Leah" and took out all the weird crap I wrote in 7****th**** grade out. I basically cleaned it up, and a stopped fixing halfway through the story, because I moved. I don't exactly like some of the stuff in here, but I have a broken wrist and don't feel like fixing it all right now. I changed a TON today though. I hope you at least liked how it ended. It was a bit crazy for a while. **

** Moving on. I want to thank you guys for reading!**

**Reviewers**

**- togssg16**

**-** **AttachedtotheRadio**

**- GreaseMonkey014**

**-Sometimes-Thumbelina**

**-** **Niikkii95**

**-** **jusa-lilcrazE**

**- Daydreamer763XP**

**-Diehardoutsider**

**and last but not least… GUEST! lol**

** Well guys who review I seriously suggest rereading the story… haha**

**Favorites**

**-** **Attatchedtotheradio**

**-Bleeding Hearts Know No Hate**

**-CheeR094**

**-Dapanda214 (Aka Pamela and Amanda in the story)**

**-Diehardoutsider**

**-GreeseMonkey014**

**-JisselleLuv**

**-Misguided Star**

**-Niikii95**

**-Shinoslittlesister**

**-Sometimes-Thumbelina**

**- TwoStarCrossedLovers12**

**-Zappers2134 (Aka Sasha and Jackie(: )**

** . **

**-inlovewiththe80z**

**-juliafranny74**

**-jusa lilcrazE**

**-lacus77**

**-minnie mousse**

**-sophiaaox0xo**

**Thank you guys! Means a lot!**

**Followers**

**-GreaseMonkey014 (Is this Grease like from cars or the movie?) **

**-Matildasigne (da hell? how do you say this?!)**

**-Misguided Star (who misguided you Star?)**

**-Niikii95 ( I'm liking the I's)**

**-BestBuy25 (- random name… I like it.)**

**-juliafranny74 ( I read this as Julia's Fanny.. I'm all… no comment XD)**

**-jusa lilcrazE (your reviews cracked me up!)**

**-Miahamster (are you a hamster or is your name Mia? or both... mind fuck.)**

**-Sunshinex96 (96 upside down in still 96… double mind fuck.)**

**So 4,640** **views… that's a lot! It's less than my other stories, but still incredible. I love you guys! SO BAM! We're done here. I don't think I'm going to do any kind of stories branching off this one. BUT! IM CONTINUING ALL MY OTHER STORIES. If you like what you've seen here and you want to read more click belowwwwww!**

_**Hunger Games.**_** Peeniss shipping! Plus a mischievous addition of KatnissXoc and Heffie (; **

** s/7432997/1/Fighting-through-Fire**

_**Twilight.**_

** s/7219350/1/The-Diary-Entrees-of-An-Immortal-Child**

_**Hunger Games.**_** Finnick's funeral. **

** s/7784759/1/Her-lost-love**

_**Outsiders.**_** Co written! **

** s/7208618/1/Consequences**

_**Twilight. **_

** s/6675545/1/Renesmee-s-Story**

**Any questions, clarifications, or comments and be put in reviews and such. I'll answer them. Signing off for the last time… bye!**

**~Peetaluver98 (and yes. I used to be Katie10166) (:**


End file.
